The Lost fox and Skullheart
by HalfwayFallen
Summary: Naruto is Neglected by his family for his twin sisters (yeah I know, not that original.) and is hated by the majority of konoha. He decides to leave the EN completely. Let's see how our blonde protagonists goes through the crazyness that is the Skullgirls world. Will he break, will he survive. Man this is tuna with bacon..LET'S ROCK. Naruto X Harem.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ch1: Gone**_

 **Authors Note: Hello this is HalfwayFallen here. This will be my first story, I hope you guys and gals like it . Please leave a review, I could use any critique to help make a better story.**

 **Summary: Naruto is neglected by his parents for his sister because she has the kyuubi sealed inside of her (yeah I know, Naruto being neglected stories are somewhat common, but it give's a good start off point because of the drama and character development it gives right off the bat and later on.) and runs away.**

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Demon/Large summon's speech"**

 _ **'Demon/Large summon's thoughts'**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Skullgirls, that honor goes to Masashi Kishimoto & Reverge Labs/ Lab Zero Games. **

**Now onto the story!**

"Sometimes human places, create inhuman monsters."

― Stephen King, The Shining

Loneliness. that is what would best describe this scene. A young blond child around the age of 7 was curled up in a ball on an old and damaged bed, crying. The young boy was shrouded in darkness in his nearly barren room.

The boy is Naruto Namikaze. Son of Minato and Kushina Namikaze. Twin brother of Naruko and Natsume Namikaze. Though Naruto did not feel part of said family.

Ever since he was 5, his parents started to train his sisters in the ninja's art. However, they'd only train his sisters, whenever he asked to join he'd be disregarded. Told that his sisters needed the training more because they each held a part of the kyuubi. Naruko holding the yin half, Natsume the yang half. That they needed the training to control the beast's power. They'd reassure him that he'd be trained later on when he joins the academy.

Though in all honesty, Naruto believed he needed it more. His sisters weren't hunted down by a mob and beaten everytime he was alone, which was almost always when he left the house. His sisters were treated like royalty, the future hope of konoha, their saviors.

All for holding the two halves of the kyuubi. While he was seen as the demon's second coming because he held the body of the kyuubi inside me, people thought their was still some part of the Kyuubi's conscience in its body and was fearful of him. It didn't help that his eyes would flash red when angered, or that he had pronounced whisker marks. The siblings were treated like polar opposites, they were loved and cherished, while he was hated and feared.

The worst part is his parents wouldn't believe him when he was assaulted. Each time it'd happened a medic-nin would heal him enough where there'd be no signs of the beating he'd taken. Eveyrtime he'd tell them what had happned, they'd go talk to the villagers who had been at the scene. And everytime they'd be lied to, the villagers who'd attacked him getting off scott free. And each time he'd be grounded to his room.

It's enough for one to feel like breaking down. To just snap. The loneliness, hatred, despair, suffering. It can cause one to go

 _ **'Insane.'**_ A distorted stated.

"Wha.. who's their!?" Naruto yelled out startled. Jumping out of the bed quickly he looked around the room frantically. After a few seconds of looking around he realized he was the only one in the room. Naruto was about to calm down and think he was just hearing things until..

 _ **'Pffft, you don't have to be so jump.'**_ The distorted voice said, with an humored tone.

"Who...Who's their? Where are you!?" Naruto yelled out, scared that a villager somehow had gotten

 _ **'Keep it down dumbass. I'm in your head.'**_ The voice said, sounding annoyed at the boy's noise.

"Wha..What?" Naruto stuttered out. Not understanding what's going on.

 _ **'I'm..in...your...head. Also just think you're responce, you look like your crazy...oh wait, you are."**_ The voice drolled on.

"What!? You're in my head? Oh god... you're not the Kyuubi are you." Naruto asked, both fearing his father had screwed up the sealing, giving him a part of the kyuubi's soul. He was also disregarding the voice avice on thinking his responce.

 _ **'Wha..no, I'm not the Kyuubi dipshit. Also use...your...fucking...thoughts.'**_ The voice answered, the voice starting to sound annoyed.

'Oh, sorry. If you're not the Kyuubi then who are you?' Naruto thought, wondering why their was a secondary voice in his head.

 _ **'Why, I'm you.'**_ the voice said in a jovial tune.

'...What.' was the only thing Naruto could think to say.

 _ **'I'm you. Or atleast a part of you.'**_

'A...a part of me?'

 _ **'Yes a part of you.'**_ The voice confirmed.

"I..I got to tell tou-san about this." Naruto muttered in a scared tone.

 _ **'You really shouldn't do that.'**_ the voice said in a monotone like.

'And why shouldn't I?' Naruto asked disbelievingly.

 _ **'Because, I'm the only one that cares about you. And if you talk to the blonde bastard, he'll lock you up forever in a madhouse.'**_ The voice stated simply, like he was talking about the wheather.

'N..No he wouldn't do that. Tou-san loves me.' Naruto defended, but also terrified at the prospect of being locked up in an insane asylum.

 _ **'No? Are you certain? I mean really what has he done to show his love, or your mother, or your sisters?'**_ The voice asked in demented glee.

'No...they love me I'm sure of it' Naruto said with certainty.

 _ **'Oh really. Did our 'parents' show their love by neglecting us? How about only training our 'dear' sisters to defend themselves but not us? Oooo how about how they let us be beaten by the villagers, I mean after so many times of telling them they'd atleast give us a bodyguard or look into it more. And our sisters, where to start? How about how they rub it in our faces that mommy and daddy train them, that they love them more. Or how about how Natsume likes to push us around, acting all superior. Ooo I feel the love."**_ The voices cheerfulness of it's voice contrast with the darkness of his words.

'Sh..shut up! Shut up shutupshut up shut up.' Naruto chanted in his head. Each time the voice listed his families transactions with him, his confidence broke more and more. Not wanting to hear the voices words anymore.

 _ **'Stup being such a baby. I'm the only one that cares about you, face it.'**_

'No...no, that's not true.' Naruto denied.

 _ **'It is. You think anyone but me loves you, don't kid yourself. The villagers hate you, heck your constantly beaten by them. Our godparents Jiraya and Tsunade focus solely on our sisters. That hyuuga girl you saved from bullies ran away from you, without even saying a thank you. Your self proclaimed rival, the Uchiha girl sees you nothing as a pest. Any other child is too scared to go anywhere near you."**_ It listed on.

'someone...someeones got to.." Naruto tried saying, hoping to think of anyone, anything he could say with absolute certainty loved him.

 _ **'Stop being delusional'**_ it cut him off. _ **'just accept that the only one who will ever love you is yourself. No one cares about us.'**_ It stated bluntly

'...' Naruto couldn't respond.

The voice was about to start speaking again, to hammer in it's point. Until it felt two certain chakra signatures down in the dining room. It locked on to the two signatures, seeing that they were talking. By focusing more he read their mouths and realized what they were talking about. A dastardly idea sprouted in the voices mind.

 _ **'If you don't believe me,'**_ it said, catching Naruto's attention. _**'how about listening on mommy and daddy's conversation downstairs. I'm sure you'll see then' It stated in a persuasive tone.**_

Naruto didn't answer. He just stood up, now noticing he had somehow gotten to his knees. He left his room to go to the dining room. Hoping that whatever he heard would prove the voice wrong. When he reached the dining room door he noticed that the door was slightly ajared, pouring light into the dark hallways. He leaned towards the ajared, close enough to listen on the conversation, and seeing his parents with one eye.

"But Minato-kun, Naruto is the eldest. Being clanheir is his birthright." Kushina said in a shocked tone.

Naruto was confused why they were discussing his birthright.

Minato just waved his hand to the side like the answer was simple. " I know, but honey Natsumi or Naruko would make a better heir than Naruto."

'What.' Naruto wasn't sure he heard correctly.

" They are both exceedingly stronger than Naruto, they know more about the politics of being a clanhead, and they each are friends with the other clan heads' children. Kushina-chan, It'll be fine. We'll announce it on their birthday in two months. After the party we'll sit him down and explain it to him. I'm sure he'll understand. And if we love him as we have, everything will be the same." Minato explained.

 _ **'Heh, I believe the words i'm looking for is "I told you so"'**_ The voice said in a smug tone.

Naruto was silent not believing what he was hearing, surely his mother wou

"Alright" Kushina's words cut off Naruto's train of thought. "If you're sure, I guess I'm fine with this."

Behind the door Naruto stood up slowly, walking slowly away from the door he walked towards his room. The pain of the knife in the back he recieved from his parents had deeply hurt Naruto. The one thing he had dreamed of, something he was sure would've given him some hope of getting some attention was snatched away right in front of him. The laughter of the 'other' him didn't make the situation any better. 'love him as we have? What love? And he didn't want things to stay the same, he wanted things to get better.

When he reached his room, he simply layed down on his bed, looking at his ceiling.

After awhile Naruto broke his silence. 'So other me, do you have a plan?'

 _ **' A plan? Now why would you ask that"**_ It asked in obviously fake confusion.

Naruto scowled. 'Don't play with me. Do you have a plan to leave?'

 _ **'Well, I have thought of a few things. Oh, and you can call me Yami.'**_ it answered, sounding like it had one of the biggest most demented smile.

Over the two months till Naruto's birthday they started to plan their escape. They would gradually steal money from the compounds vault, small enough to not be noticed. He would sneak in at night and make copies of jutsu's and training technique's from Minato's studies. He had made copies of the tree walking technique, water walking technique, Rasengan, Kage bunshin, The Hiraishin a scroll on Kushina's chakra chain technique if he ever showed the ability to use it, Fuinjutsu and various other scrolls.

He had also joined the Academy, and was unsurprised to see his parents go back on their words to train him saying that it was crucial for their training to stay on track. It didn't matter. Naruto would always leave the academy right when it ended and carefully reach an abandoned training ground to train. He found out that he could make at least 5 shadow clones at a time. Not alot, but still amazing for someone his age. He learned from the scrolls that whatever his clones learned, it would be transfered to him when they dispeled. This helped him to learn 5X more quickly than before. Though his clones mainly focused on chakra control and wind manipulation training, which he learned was his main affinity when he used the affinity testing paper, while he focused on physical training.

With all the planning the day of the escape came quickly. _

It was now the day of the escape. The time to make his move, nothing to stop him. No friends, everything thought through. He even thought of when his parents would eventually notice his absent, and get Jiraiya to use his vast spy network to find him. The answer to that is quite simple, he had to leave the Elemental Nations entirely. Naruto had heard of a adventurous noble funding an expedition in the Land of Tea to find new land. While all expeditions before have ended in failure and everyone dead, it was still his best shot at escaping. And if he were to die, well he'd likely be killed by a villager eventually anyways if he stayed.

Naruto waited in his room until the festivities began. In that time he packed and sealed away all essential supplies, food, water, money, kunai, shurikens, ninja wire, scrolls, sleeping roll, and more.

When the festivities began Naruto came downstairs. He just went into a corner of the room and read up on a scroll on wind techniques henged to look like a comic book. All the clan head had came with their families. Throughout the party I was mostly ignored, my sisters being the center of attention since it was 'their' birthday. Though I did notice a hyuuga girl staring at me from time to time, she was likely watching me because I scared at her.

After a few hours Naruko and Natsume sat on a banner saying "Happy birthday Naruko and Natsume." they were surrounded by presidents, while I got none.

Naruto felt a small pang of sadness 'Ouch.' Being forgotten still hurt. Though he quickly ignored it.

As the twin sisters were starting to open present Jiraiya and Tsunade came forward. Jiraiya offered Natsumi the toad contract to become a toad summoner, while Tsunade offered Naruko the slug contract. 'Ouch.' another pang had hit Naruto. Neither had offered Naruto to sign the contract, they were HIS godparents too.

After the sisters were done opening presents Minato had announced that Natsumi and Naruko were going to be co-clanheirs. Everyone present cheered for the duo, no questions asked. I took that as my time to leave, but as I left a saw Narumi send me a smug look. A look that said "I'm better than you." her smug look pissed me off. Though now I had an excuse to go to my room. If anyone noticed me leave they'd assume I was just sad at loosing my birthright.

When I got to my room I grabbed all of my supplies and climbed out the window. I knew I had a lot of time. With all of the partying, fireworks, and alcohol I had around noon tomorrow till' they notice my dissapearance. He made towards the village gates making use of every back alley and shadow. Starting a "fox hunt" wouldn't be very beneficials. When he reached the gate he hid close to the guard station. Looking inside Naruto could see them drinking alcohol on the job, good, this would make escaping easier. As the guards were distracted with one of them making a joke Naruto spiked the drinks. In a few seconds the guards were out cold. Naruto then bolted out the gates.

 _ **'Good job, now if you run full speed we'll reach the Land of tea before noon, then all you'll need to do is sneak on board the voyaging ship and were all clear.'**_ Yami spoke eagerly.

'Your sure we'll make it? It's a pretty long trip, I'm not sure I can last that long non-stop running.'

 _ **'Don't worry so much, we have reserve chakra to help with that.'**_

'Really? how?'

 **'Why it's the Kyuubi's body, It'd be put to good use helping us escape.'**

'Wait...What?' Naruto said shocked by the revalation.

 _ **'Don't worry, just focus on running.' Yami spoke reassuringly.**_

And so Naruto just continued running. Eventually he reached tea city, barely making it on before it set sail. He had dumped a barrel of fruit and hid in the container. He was soon carried below deck.

After a few weeks of hiding below deck, surviving off stolen supplies and bottled water something happened. The ship was rocking immensely, everything was flying around crashing into the walls. Wondering hat the hell was going on Naruto went above deck. What he saw looked like an act of god. The ship was in the middle of a monstrous tsunami. Waves as high as the hokage monument were all around the ship. the skys were blacked out, only with the occasional sign of lightning. This was the reason no one survived. Naruto simplified his terror in 1 word.

"Fuck." He simply said.

Then one of the gigantium waves crashed into the ship. The ship and all of it's occupants sank under the waves. As Naruto was sinking into the depths of the water, he realized he was going to die.

'So...this is how I die.'

 _ **'Nope'**_ Yami chimed in, _ **' were not dying yet!'**_ Soon Yami started using the Kyuubi's chakra from it's body and start manipulating the air bubbles around me to form a sphere of oxygen. Oxygen started to fill up Naruto's lungs again, wheezing from the suffocation of the sea.

"That...that was to close for comfort." he wheezed out.

The bubble of oxygen was flowing with the underwater currents of the sea away from the tsunami and the Elmental Nations. When they were a safe distance away from the tsunami the bubble rose above sea level.

It Was a long time before Naruto had found land. Days, weeks, months? He wasn't sure. Though he knew it was a miracle that he'd survived so long at sea. Sure he had food and water sealed away, it was also thanks to the chakra from the kyuubi's body yami supplied that Naruto could survive the cold nights and most storms.

Naruto eventually washed up on a sandy beach. After having some time to recover from such an ordeal he started to explore the area he was in. After awhile Naruto came upon a ghost town, multiple buildings having caved in. It looked like the town was attacked, but no signs of any dead bodies. Not really caring Naruto weant into the nearest building looking for either anyone or for some food.

The building was a saloon, looking as destroyed as the town was. Though at the bar counter layed a slightly worn Newspaper. Naruto quickly went to the counter and turned to the headlines.

 **Canopy Kingdom News! 8/04/05**

 **Skullgirl Rampage!**

 **Queen Nancy Renoir, the latest skullgirl goes on a rampage on the canopy, gigan, and chess kingdoms.**

 **Sources say's she may attack the seaside town of Kisaragi soon. And then the town of Balsim.**

 **Warning: Everyone please evacuate to the capital of our dear country.**

With the newly acquired information, Naruto had only one question left.

"What the hell is a skullgirl?" He wondered aloud.

"Well the only way to find out," He then looked around the Newspaper to see where the town named Balsim is located and walked out the building and onto the road out of town, "is to see it for myself." he finished walking off to the skullgirl.

 **HF: So, your thoughts? I think I'll make this story a harem one, though I'm not completely sure on some characters for it, I am certain of a few. If anyone dislikes the lack of action going on, this is just the intro, so fighting will come soon. And please leave a review, I'd like to hear any critique to make a better story.**


	2. The skull queen and girl of the stars

Ch 2: The skull queen and girl of the stars. WTF is going on.

HF : Wow, this is my first story and i'm surprised how quickly I got favs and follows. Thank you very much. And for those that had commented, I'd like to respond to a few.

TJ231 and KOJ : Thanks man on the tip, I try not to switch from he to I, it happens by accident when i'm writing. Though I'll look out for it more.

Bankai777 : You'll see.

kyrogue23: Well, your about to find out.

DragonPony022: ...Damn. Impressive thought process.

eniox27: I like your idea of Noob fighting style. Though if i try it is to be seen.

NecrorexSparda Juubi-No-Kishin: You'll see, also I hope your omnisenses are correct.

Now my oh so dear readers, you'll finally be getting some action. I hope you like it. Now onto the formalities.

 **Disclaimer: I don't either franchises. I wish I did, but I don't. "Takes out tissue"**

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Demon/Large summon's speech"**

 _ **'Demon/Large summon's thoughts'**_

Now onto the fun part. Quiet on the set...Action!

"And I realized when you look at your mother, you are looking at the purest love you will ever know."

― Mitch Albom, For One More Day

"Wha...What the hell!?" Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Our blonde protagonist had been traveling on the road out of the ghost town for a few hours. It had been a boring trip with nothing noteworthy. He was starting to think that he was too far away to catch up to this 'skullgirl', and would likely see only another destroyed ghost town with the skullgirl long gone.

That was not the case. At least, not completely so.

The town was in ruin, but was not empty in the least. The town was overrunned with the living dead. The dead forming a ring of rotten flesh, bones, and bluish white etheral flames. Inside said ring were 2 individuals engaged in combat.

One a girl looking barely in her teens. Her greenish-blue hair was set in 2 pigtail like braids. She was wearing dark green dress with a yellow star in the middle, a red satchel, green boots, and an eyepatch with a star on it over her right eye. She was holding 2 objects in each hand. In her right hand she was holding a stuffed toy bunny with sharp teeth, in its mouth it looked like it was...holding...her missing eye. in her other hand she held a short butcher-knife like sword.

The woman standing across from her staring her down with glowing red eyes looked way different. For one she looked to be in her early thirties. She had long deep dark red hair stylized to cover only her left eye. She was wearing a strange get up, a long royal dress that left her shoulders uncovered, and left ample view of her cleveage. Around her neck she wore a golden locket. She was also wearing a crown, some strange accesory around her hips, and had 4 strange golden accessories sticking from her head, 2 holdin what looked line a line of jewelry. Oh...and she had skulls floating around her.

 _ **'Guess we found this 'skullgirl'.**_ Yami chimed in.

'Yeah, what should we do?' Naruto asked.

Naruto was no cowered by any means. But looking at the mass of rotten flesh shambling around. He wasn't sure charging in was the best of idea's.

 _ **'We'll wait. We'll analyze their fighting styles, and probably kill the skullgirl if she's weakened when the fighting is over.'**_ Yami stated methodically. His voice sounding gleeful when he stated they'd kill her.

'Wha...kill her? I don't think I can.' Naruto stuttered out.

 _ **'Oh don't be a party pooper. Just watch, don't interfere.'**_ Yami sounded dissapointed.

With the inner conversation over, Naruto decided to get closer to get a better view of the fight. He stealthily he got tto the top, he saw that their was none of the dead their. He decided to sit near the edge of the building to get a good view of the upcoming fight. He noticed that the 2 were starting to talk, so he enhanced his hearing with chakra to overhear the conversation.

"Queen Nancy Renoir, it is a pity that you fell to the skullheart. You were an advocate of peace, and now...your nothing more than the puppet of the skullheart." The eyepatched girl started.

 **"..."** The queen gave no reply of even listening. She just continued to stare at her.

"Heh...You're not even in their, are you?" The girl asked. " Don't worry," She pointed her swords at the queen. "I'll put you out of your misery."

After she said that she dashed towards the queen at high speed, with star like after images following her path. When she reached the queen she slashed upward, aiming to decapitate her opponent. Though the quuen seemed to dodge it with ease. The queen took multiple swift steps back, after making a good amount of distance between the two launched a multitude of flaming skulls towards the girl. Though she just cut them down with her sword when they came within range.

When all of the skulls were sliced down, the girl charged at the queen once more. She tried for an overhead swing, only for it to miss. She then used the momentum of her attack to try a slash to the side, almost hitting the queen only for one of the undead to to take the blow. This continued on for a little longer until the queen decided to try to end the fight. The queen slowly raised her hand up and snapped her fingers.

As if waiting for their que to attack, the horde of undead sprang into action. They charged towards the girl to overrun her with their numbers. She responded by beginning to spin, until she started to like a miniature tornado. That out of the tornado shot out multiple of stars that helped cut down multiple of the undead. When she stopped spinning/shooting stars of death, she ran into the horde, cutting down any in front of her or got too close.

 _ **'Well she's dead'**_ Yami said simply.

'What do you mean!? Shes cutting the dead down like nothing.' Naruto was shocked at yami's statement.

 _ **'Look closer dumbass.'**_ Yami informed.

Looking closer Naruto noticed what yami was talking about. Each time the girl would cut down the dead to reach the queen, they'd simply reconnect to their bodies later on, or combine into a stronger monster. She was just wasteing her energy. But that wasn't the only thing he noticed. He noticed that the queen was completely still, looking like she was focused on controlling the undead.

'Shit, we gotta help her!?' Naruto thought distressed.

 _ **'Are you crazy? What we gotta do is wait this out. Wait ti'll the girl eventually gets overwhelmed with the dead. Then when the queen is sure shes won and lets her guard down, we slit her throat.'**_ Yami said, not caring if the girl live or dies.

'But she'll die!' Naruto argued

 _ **'So?'**_ Yami said in an uncaring tone.

'Wha...What?' Naruto was shocked to hear yami's reply.

 _ **'Who cares. Our life is the only thing that matters, that and fighting. Anyone else can just eat shit and die.'**_ Yami said this as if it was the most obvious thing in existence.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do. On one hand he could risk his life and help the girl, something yami was against. Or stay and wait for a sure kill. Looking on the fight once more, seeing the girl fight on with the unendng mass of death, he made his choice.

He started to send chakra throughout his legs to strengthen and reinforce them.

 _ **'What're you doing?'**_ Yami asked, hoping Naruto wasn't doing what he thought he was.

'Sorry.' Naruto simply said.

The next thing Yami knew was that Naruto has leaped of the building, using the edge to propel himself towards the queen.

 _ **'Goddammit Narutooooo!'**_ Yami yelled off in Naruto's mind.

The queen hearing something near her started to turn her head until...

"Drop kick!" Naruto yelled out, as his foot smashed into the queen's head. The force of the kick made the queen's head snap to the side, producing a nice, loud cracking sound. Her head twisted at unhealty angle. He had snapped her neck.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH. Oh god... I killed her!?" Naruto yelled out in fear at what he'd done.

 _ **'Well, that was unexpec..'**_

 _'crrrrrrrrckkkkk'_ The sound of the queen's setting its self back in place had interrupted Yami.

"Oh...I'm fucked aren't I?" Naruto said his thought aloud.

"Kid what the darn are you doing here!?" The green haired girl yelled out. Seeming to have gotten to his location after he had interrupted the queens focus, and allowing the girl to get close.

"Oh, I'm here to he.." Naruto started until he noticed a very large, very sharp bone being shot at him.

Quickly he formed a handsign. Then the bone hit him, blood flying out, the tip emerging from his backside. propeling him backwards.

"KID!?" The girl screamed out. The death of a child in front of her horrifying her.

'Poof.' Until what she thought to be the boy that had helped her poofed into one of the walking dead around them.

"Wha...what the fudge?" The girl didn't understand what was happening.

"As I was saying until I was rudely interrupted, I'm here to help." Naruto finished, now standing behind the girl.

"What the..how did you get there?" The girl asked, wondering how he could switch himself with the dead.

"Let's just say it's one of my abilities." Naruto simply said. " Now I think we have some more pressing matters." Naruto pointed towards the queen who looked just as fine as when the fight started.

"Yeah...guess we do. Just don't get in my way." She informed.

The duo then rushed towards the queen. The girl was on the offensive, continously slashing at the queen, while Naruto was set on distracting or hitting the queen when she wasn't looking. Eventually Naruto started using his shadow clones, bringing out only 2. They were surrounding her, attacking in turns or all at once. With Naruto's help the girl was able to get in a few slashes, even cutting of one of the queens arms, though strangely enough their was no blood.

 _ **"Enough!"**_ The queen yelled, ending her long silence. Her voice sounded strange, like someone else was speaking over her voice. _**"This ends now!"**_

Suddenly the surrounding then started to float towards the queen. The duo decided to back off, hoping to stay clear of any attack the queen was planning. The dead started to surround the queen, forming a mountain of rotten flesh, until it started to take shape. It started to take of a human, though a few stories larger. It soon towered over them,,

"I was right...I'm fucked." Naruto confirmed his earlier statement.

"Stand back, I got this handled." The girl then was shrouded in sparkling light. The rabbit she was holding started to form around her. giving her a type of neck guard with bunny ear like wings. Her hair was now loose, set into a princess style with a star like tiara. Her sword was now a golden longsword. And the eyepatch was now gone, revealing her other eye.

She then flew with a cosmic like explosion propeling her. Her sword cutting through the undead giants hands blocking her way.

"Huh, seems like I was unneeded." Naruto said in a dissapointed tone. " Maybe I should stay out of this...Nah, that'd be boring. Though I'll definitely need a boost." Naruto realized.

'Oi, Yami. Can you give me a kyuubi power up.' Naruto asked.

 _ **'And why should I, you completely disregarded what I said.'**_ Yami replied.

'Aww, don't be like that. Remember, if I die, you die too.'

 _ **'Fine, but on one condition. I want more...freedom.'**_ Yami simply stated, sounding slightly menacing.

"Sure Yami." Naruto agreed without thinking. The prospect of battling this undead behemoth, and his trust in Yami making him not realize what he was agreeing too.

 _ **'Alright than, 1 kyuubi power up coming right up!'**_ Yami yelled.

Naruto was now surrounded in a vortex of blood red chakra, that soon started to take shape. He was within bubbling red shroud, forming 2 long rabbit like ears, and 2 tails. Naruto's whiskers were much more pronounced, his eye's were now glowing red. His hands now had sharp claws, and he was now crouched on all fours. Though the thing that Naruto noticed most was the feeling of rage and malice.

"RAAA _ **WWWWRRR"**_ Naruto let loose a monstrous roar that let loose a shockwave.

He then charged towards the behemoth, aiming to climb up it. From the skies The girl noticed the boys change, but was too preoccupied with not being swat out of the skies by the behemoth. She was trying to get to the head where the queen resides.

Naruto was making it up the behemoth at amazing progress. With the behemoth too preoccupied to notice Naruto with stopping the girl, Naruto went up with nothing in his way. Soon he reached the head of the behemoth, the mouth opening up to a cavern. Inside the queen was half submerged in a pile of undead. Her head leaning forward, like she was unconcious. Most likely she was seeing event's through the eyes of the behemoth, and had to be out cold to control it.

Naruto had one shot before she noticed he was their, and if she did, he'd be an easy target to strike inside the beast. Yami started to focus all of the chakra of the cloak to Naruto's right hand. Naruto pulled back his right arm, and clenched his claw hand so tight blood dripped down his hand. The cloaked hand forming the head of the kyuubi.

"Nighty night miss" Naruto began.

 **Blockbuster:" Kyuubi's Wrath!"** Naruto uppercuted her with the full force of the cloak. The red chakra launched her up, snaping her neck once more. But this time, the red chakra invaded inside her, messing with the connection of queen Renoir and the skullheart. With the connection dissrupted the behemoth started to fall apart in large piles. Soon all that was left was a large mound of corpses.

The girl was shocked by the fall of the behemoth. she was floating back to the ground slowly, looking around for any movement. Soon she noticed some corpse being moved a bit aways. Out of the pile popped out Naruto, with only a little blood running from his head. Just a few feet away laid queen Nancy Renoir, seeming to be struggling to move. Annie started to walk towards the queen, planning to end this.

"Par...Parasoul, Umbrella. I...I'm sorry" The queen started to mumble out. Naruto was surprised to hear the queen talking like a normal person. "I..I just wanted the war to end...To be able to protect you, to give my children a world of peace." she started crying. She had control again.

Annie was looming over the queen, about to finish her off. Naruto was exhausted, but felt he had to do something. He ran in-between the 2, raising his arms to protect the queen.

"What are you doing?" The girl shocked that I'd help the enemy we were just fighting.

"Stop, she's got control again, she isn't going psycho." Naruto protested.

"She needs to die! It doesn't matter if she's in control now, the skullheart will take control soon enough!"

She started moving forward, coming to move him out of the way. But was stopped by the queen speaking.

"St..stop child. I'm a danger to the world...to my family." She started, openely crying, tears pouring down her face. She didn't want to die.

"What about your kids, Parasoul and Umbrella. Don't you want to see them!?"Naruto started, not wanting to give up on the women. Not wanting to take away someone else's mother.

"Child, Theirs nothing more I want. I want to be with my family, to see my dear daughters grow up, watch them fall in love, be at their weddings. But...I can't. The skullhear has turned me into a skullgirl. As the girl said, I'll lose control soon, and I'll be a danger to them. I don't want that. So I need to die." As the queen went on her tears were starting to dry, she was coming to accept her fate.

Naruto couldn't argue with her. She was a danger, It was by pure luck that Naruto was able to reach her and get the hit he did. He wouldn't be able to that again.

"Though child, if you could fulfill a dying mothers wish," The queen pulled off her locket, placing it Naruto's hand, smiling at him, "could you please give this to parasoul. She's the queen of the canopy knigdom, and will be in our castle in the capital. I want her to have one final thing to remember me."

The locket opened to show a family. On the left stood a mustachioed man with pinkish red hair. Next to him sat the queen holding a baby wrapped up in a blanket, maybe Umbrella. And to her right stood a red haired girl with amber eyes, likely her daughter Parasoul.

"I will." I said, feeling numb, but accepting her last wish.

"Thank you... Just tell any guard that gets in the way say "The queen has sent me to give her last message". She hugs Naruto in a motherly hug, happy to be able to give Parasoul something one last time. " So, we should probably end this now." she said towards the green haired girl. Which was returned with a solemn nod.

As the girl raised her sword the queen spoke, " Before i'm gone. may I have your names." smiling in a motherly way.

"N...Naruto" He chocked out.

"Annie." The girl said solemnly.

"Thank You Annie, Naruto." She said. Annie then thrusted her sword into her mid-section, where the skullheart lied. The smiling queen burst into etheral flames.

It was over. The queen had passed on, and the skullheart was destroyed. For now.


	3. Renoir, Namikazes, and true agendas

HF: Hey guys sorry for the slight delay, the excuses will be on the bottom. So I'll be replying to some of the comments here.

ds hero: While the parasite idea is interesting, I don't think I'll be using it because I don't think the 2 would fuse their bodies together, and because it is a kekkei genkai of Sakon and ukon only. Though it is a cool idea.

Stratos263: Sir, I will be making this storie send you and others on a feel trip, All aboard.

eniox27 : Interesting...Very interesting.

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **"Demon/Large summon's speech"**

 _ **'Demon/Large summon's thoughts'**_

Quiet on the set...Action!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think all of us are always five years old in the presence and absence of our parents."

― Sherman Alexie, The Absolutely True Diary of a Part-Time Indian

We never fail when we try to do our duty, we always fail when we neglect to do it.

-Robert Baden-Powell

Standing in front of a large gate, Naruto was feeling nervous. He had just gotten to the central of the canopy kingdom, getting here via airline Annie. Naruto had to practically beg to get the girl to fly him here, ge didn't know the directions and had lost the piece of paper in the fight with the late queen. Though they did talk a bit, and during the flight she had made him promise not to tell the royal family about her, wanting to stay anonymous. And he would, Naruto was a man of his word. Which leads to his current predicament. How will he tell the queens family.

He can't just walk in their and say "Hey, I'm Naruto. I was sent by the queen who I helped to kill to give her last words and a piece of jewelry to her daughter. Not sure if he did he'd be thanked, or executed on the spot.

Sure she was the skullgirl, which Annie had informed him of during the trip. A women who had wished on an ancient artifact called the skullheart, some mystical floating, flaming skull that grants 1 wish. Though it only grants wishes for females, and if the wish isn't pure it turns the wisher into a skullgirl, an avatar for its destructive will. Though how could a wish for piece be inpure in the slightest was beyond Naruto.

 _ **'why not just sell that jewelry and be done with it. We could use that money to buy some food, especially ramen.'**_ Yami decided to cut off Naruto's train of thought.

'No, I will not sell a dead mothers last gift for her child. Even if we are dirt poor.' Naruto was not that low. Sure he had stolen money from his parents bank account, but after an attempt at buying some food showed that the currency wasn't accepted, hell, he was laughed out the store.

Sighing, Naruto made up his mind. He Walked towards the gate, seeing some square metal box next to it with some strange hollowed out lines, and a button. Not sure what it meant, he pressed said button.

" _ **KRRRRCK**_ Hello, do you have an appointment with the royal family." A voice sounded off fromthe box.

"What the Fuck!" Naruto wasn't sure what was going on. "Is their a tiny man in the box!?"

"Hey kid, this is a intercom. I'm talking to you through a device. Now I'm guessing you don't have an appointment, so please leave the premises." The intercom advised.

"Wait!" Naruto remembered what the queen told him to say. " The queen, queen Nancy, has sent me to deliver a message." Naruto almost yelled out.

"What!?" The voice on the intercom yelled. "Stay right their, were sending an entourage for you."

Not knowing what the word entourage meant, Naruto waited. Soon though, He was surrounded by a group of intimidating men. They were all dressed in green military uniforms, with gas masks, and arm bands with umbrella signia. Each was holding a strange metal object with a metal cylinders.

" Come along child." One of the bigger soldiers ordered. They led Naruto to the entrance, through multiple, into a large throne room. It was luxurious room with marble columns, and 2 elegant looking thrones. Sitting in the larger of the 2 thrones was the musatchioed man from the picture, king Franz, looking as regal as he did in the picture. He was setting a calculating look towards Naruto.

To his right stood a Red haired girl around the age of 17-18. She was wearing a Black dress with a short skirt. In her hands held a strange looking umbrella, pure black with a sharp metal point and 6 magma colored orbs below the metal tip. She was leveling an apathetic look toward Naruto, not seeming interested in what he had to say. The girl was Parasoul, daughter of king Franz and queen Nancy, future queen of the canopy kingdom.

"Child," The king began, "did you really get a message from my wife to deliver to us?" he wasn't sure if Naruto was being sincere or was just some kid off the street who wanted to meet the royal family.

"Yes king Franz," Naruto politely said, knowing that being brass in this situation would not help him "your wife has given me a message to deliver."

King Franz just stared at Naruto for a good long minute, checking for any insincerity in his statement, seeing none he spoke "Then child, let us here it. I have not spoken to my dear wife for a good few months." The man looked towards Naruto with some hope, hope that his wife was okay, and had somehow gotten control of herself again since she was able to send a message. He was looking towards Naruto with a look of desperate hope.

The look had rattled Naruto's nerves, he didn't want to break whatever sort of hope the man had. Taking a look towards the girl, he could see the same kind of hope, though hidden what he now realized to be a mask of apathy. Naruto just reached into his pockets and pulled out the locket for them to see.

Upon seeing the locket the royal family realized that their hopes were about to be crushed. "What happened." The king asked quietly, he and his daughter parasoul lowering their heads slightly.

Naruto then went on to explain on what had happened, while leaving out some facts such as him being from another continent, and Annie's identity. What the royal family got from Naruto's explanation was that Naruto was just an orphan child who didn't know what he was getting in to. That he just happened onto the the skullgirls battle with a mysterious figure, and used himself as a distraction to help this figure combat the queen. And had used himself as a shield to protect the queen when she had gotten control of herself. The queen's acceptance of death, telling Naruto to give the locket to her daughter as a final gift to remember her bye. And her honorable death. At the end the king held a look of regret, and heart crushing guilt. While Parasoul was just looking down not showing her face, her body only slightly twitching. Upon closer inspection, Naruto could see light droplets of water falling off her chin. She was crying.

Naruto not sure what to do, just went with his instincts. He slowly walked towards Parasoul, careful not to agitate the guards present. Soon when he was within arms reach of her, he gently tugged on her sleeve. Lifting her head up slightly, Parasoul looked with clouded eyes at Naruto. He was wearing a face full of remorse. Shocked at the look he was giving, she just stared at him as he started to speak.

"I'm sorry." He said, his voice soaked in regret. "I...I wasn't able to save your mother, and I can never fix that." He then pulled her left hands towards him, and tentatively opened up her clenched palms, and placed the locket in her hand. He that softly closed her hands and continued, tears brimming in his eyes. "I am ashamed to having been unable to save her. If it's any consolation, your mother loved you till the end, thinking of you and your sister, and regretting not being able to be their for you." He bowed his head, feeling immeasurable guilt.

Parasoul shell shocked by the boys guilt just stood their, staring at him for a few seconds. Naruto was expecting a slap or being yelled at, though what came next was not something he was prepared for. Warm arms wrapped around him in a caring embrace. Parasoul was hugging him. How long has it been since he'd last experienced this? Years? Naruto wasn't sure.

"It isn't your fault." Parasoul said, in a strong yet caring tone. "Their was nothing you could've done, My mother was already possesed by the skullheart. She may have gained control, but in the end the skullheart would've taken control soon enough." Tears were now flowing down her eyes, slightly drenching Naruto's shoulders. "But you were their for her." Her voice was getting more passionate, "You console her in her final moments, gave her peace of mind." She then pulled back slightly. "So for that," She gave him a sincere smile, conveying her feelings, "I thank you." She finished.

She didn't resent him, she didn't hate him for her mothers death. She had actually been thankful for Naruto's actions. At this point Naruto was openly crying, tears of relief and happiness. He wasn't hated.

xxxxxxxx _ **Scene Change**_ xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(Day of escape.)

Waking up from the drunken festivities, Kushina was having one of the worst hangovers of her life. She had a blast at the Kyuubi festival with her family, well most of it anyways. Naruto had not been with the family during the festivities, likely in his room the whole night in his room after hearing the news of him loosing his birth right.

It had broken Kushina's heart to hurt Naruto like that and neglecting him, though it was necessary. She and Minato had agreed that the masked man who had called himself Madara 7 years ago was a major threat, and that they needed to raise at least one of their children to be able to combat him.

So with the looming threat of the masked man's return, they had begun training their daughters. They had chosen to train their daughters because both held the yin and yang halves of the kyuubi. They had the most potential, with both being jinchūrikis and their children, they had the best shot at beating the masked man when they grew up.

It was a shitty thing to neglect Naruto, but they needed to focus their energy on training Naruko and Natsumi to stop a madman. Eventually when the twins were at a good level, then they would start training Naruto. Most likely after the academy. Then they would start giving Naruto the training he craved.

Sure,their relationship might not be the best now, but they believed that Naruto will forgive them. It was for the greater good, they were sure he would understand. They believed they could fix their relationship, that they had the time to.

Slowly getting out of bed, Kushina noticed that it was barely sunrise. she was certain her daughters would be out for a few more hours, now was the time to talk to Naruto. In the privacy of his room, his siblings out cold so they won't remind him of his loss of inheritance. She softly shook Minato.

"Minato-kun, wake up. We got to talk to Naruto now." She told him in a hushed voice.

"Mmmm. Five more minutes." He mumbled out.

"Minatoooo" Kushina's voice was still hushed, but held a threatining tone, her hair started to rise, forming 9 tail like shapes.

"I'm up!" He said frantically, wanting to avoid his wife's wrath.

"Good." She said. They then walked out of their room, heading towards Naruto's room. When they reached his room, Kushina gently knocked on Naruto's door.

"Honey." kushina quietly called out, "Can you open the door?"

Their was no response.

"Honey, open the door."Kushina called out one more time. Minato rubbing the sleep out of his eyes next to her.

Figuring Naruto was still asleep, she channeled her chackra into the handle. Her chackra activated the seals in the handle, unlocking the door. Hearing the click signifying the door was now unlocked, Kushina opened the door.

"Naruto, we need to talk...to...you." Kushina started in a soft tone, until she noticed Naruto wasn't in his bed.

"Naruto?" Kushina said in a confused voice. Naruto wasn't in his bed, and their wasn't any place for him to be hiden behind. Minato walked, now fully awake, also wondering where Naruto was. They then Noticed the open window, with a prominent shoe print on the window sill.

"Naruto!?" They ran to the window, hoping he was somehow still their. Their was no trace of him. He had ran away.

They had realized that Naruto had likely run away after hearing that his heir status had been taken from him. It had only been around 6-7 hours, and he was only a untrained 7 year old. He couldn't have gotten far. They soon realized that he had left the village when a report of the gate guards had reached Minato. Naruto was out of the village.

Minato had called upon the Anbu and member of the inuzuka clan to search for his son immediately, being supplemented by Minato's own student Kakashi Hatake. Kushina had demanded to be part of the search team, looking from Naruto. At first Minato wanted Kushina to stay to inform their daughters, but his objections soon crumbled under his wife's wrath.

The Inuzukas soon after leaving the village had found a faint trail of Naruto's scent. Following the scent, the group eventually after 9 hours reached the village of tea. Following the trail which had gotten more and more fresh, they were led to the harbor full of trading & transport ships. The trail ended to an empty dock, when they asked the supervisor what type of ship had been their, they were horrified by the answer. The ship was a pioneering ship, looking for new undiscovered land. Pioneer ships were infamous for how all were never seen again, and it had left a few hours ago, they were too late. Devastated, the group returned back to Konoha, having to resort to restraining Kushina who wouldn't return. She wanted to go after the ship, but it would be futile, by the time they could aquire a ship would be unattainably far. Though they did leave a few members behind incase the ship decided to give up and return.

When they returned back to inform their hokage on what had happened, he was heartbroken. His son was gone. The only thing they could hope for was that the ship turned back.

At the Namikaze house Minato and Kushina tried to explain to their daughters that their brother had ranaway. While Naruko seemed to be devastated, Natsumi just seemed more annoyed than anything else.

After a few weeks remains of the ship washed up along the coast of tea country. A tombstone was made 2 months later for Naruto when his body was not found. It read:

 _ **Narutp Uzumaki Namikaze**_

 _ **Regrets last, a tragedy that shouldn't have ever happened**_

 _ **A son, a brother, and a friend. He will be forever missed.**_

 _ **May he rest in peace.**_

The tombstone was vandalized a few time, but when Kushina had found out who had done so had been hospitalized for months by her own hand.

At Naruto's apparent death Kushina had been filled with deep guilt. Thoughts of "If only I didn't neglect him." and "This is all my fault." ran through her mind. She had been in a deep depression for months, but slowly with time began to go back into status quo. Though she would never loose the feeling of guilt of Naruto's fate.

Minato was Heartbroken at Naruto's death, but didn't fully blame himself. He done what he felt to be right, they needed to have focused on Naruko and Natsumi. They were the hope for the future of all of the Elemental Nations. Though he did train them harder and raised the academy graduation age to 15-16 years old. He wanted his remaining children to have as much training they could get to survive. He wasn't sure he could survive another of his children dying. Though he did have Jiraiya keep his spy network open on the off chance Naruto had survived.

Naruko was saddened by her brothers death. She didn't talk to her brother much, mainly focusing on her training, but she did want their relationship to get better. The few times she had tried to talk to Naruto he had just ignored her, seming to have a horrid headache each time. She didn't know what to do. She just went with the flow, feeling guilty for Naruto's death, maybe if she and Natsumi din't take his heir status he'd still be here.

Natsumi didn't seem to change much. But if one looked close enough, she behaved a lot more irritably. She wanted to brag, to rub it into Naruto's face that she had taken his heir status. She wanted to prove her superiorty to her brother, but she couldn't cause now he was dead. It wasn't fair, she wanted to prove she was better than Naruto, to him. It wasn't fair, she wanted her brother back.

xxxxxxx _ **Scene changexxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Naruto was sitting in the royal garden of the Renoir family. The family allowed him to stay for awhile and had given him a guest room. He had his eyes closed, and was calming his breathing. Naruto was currently trying to meditate.

Yami had stated that to give him some freedom like he had promised, he's need to go into his mindscape. Yami said that all Naruto would need to do was meditate, and he would bring him their. Soon Naruto started to feel a stange pull in the back of his mind. Then he was pulled from the garden and was now in a dark corridor of sorts.

 _ **"Naruto, this way!"**_ Naruto could hear yami yell down from the corridor. Following his voice, Naruto started walking at a slow pace. When he reached the end of the corridor, it opened into a wide expanse. The land was barren of any growth, giving off a lifeless vibe. Their were a few trees, but they were dead with sharp brances spreading out towards the sky. The sky itseld was a deep dark blackish blue, with an etheral yellow moon glowing in the dark. A few meters away stood a large gate to a cage of sorts, though it seemed to have no roof but the sky. Inside the cage was the kyuubi's body, slumped on the floor, unable to move without it's soul.

Sitting atop of the monstrous fox head was Yami. Yami looked like a carbon clone of Naruto with only a few key differences. To begin with Yami had his hair tips colored black. His skin was lighter than Naruto's, looking almost ghostly. The sclera of his eyes (white part) were blacked out, and his pupils were glowing red with slits. And most prominent was his smile, the smile was that of a sinister jester or the devil himself.

 _ **"Hey Naruto, time to keep your promise."**_ Yami yelled gleefully.

"Yeah, yeah I know Yami. So what do I have to do?" Naruto asked, getting straight to the point.

 _ **"Oooh, so bossy. Well you see that lock?"**_ Yami said pointing upwards towards the gate of the cage. Following where he was pointed Naruto saw a locking mechanism of gears and pulleys holding the door locked. Noticing that Naruto saw what he was talking about he continued. _**"Yes, that. I just need you to go infront of the lock, and think of it opening. Then the door will open up, and with each inch open I will be able to talk to you more, and be able to give you Kyuubi's chakra easier."**_ Yami explained, while also giving positives of opening the door.

"Alright, I'll get it done." Naruto replied. Turning towards the lock, he didn't see Yami's demented smile. As Naruto thought of the gates opening, the sound of gears and pulleys turning and screeching reached his ears. Naruto watched as the doors slowly opened, but as they barely cracked open, he felt immense pain wash over him. This pain stopped Naruto from opening the gates any further than 1/10 of it's way. Looking over he saw that Yami had lost his smile.

 _ **"Why did you stop? "**_ Yami asked, not understanding the sudden stop.

"I..It hurts, I don't think I can open it any further." Naruto panted out.

 _ **"But I can't get out."**_ Yami stated in an irritated voice.

"Wha...Theirs a big enough gap for you to squeeze through though!?" Naruto yelld in outrage.

Yami simply responded by outstretching his hand passed the barrier and was electrocuted with blue and red electricity. Quickly removing his arm he said _**"No, No I can't. The gate needs to be at the very least halfway open."**_ Yami said in an aggravated tone.

"Yami, I'm sorry but I can't open it any further. It hurts too much." NAruto honestly said.

Yami than gave Naruto a disarming smile. _**"Oh don't worry about that then. I wouldn't want you to be hurt. Why don't you just leave the mindscape and relax. All you gotta do is think about waking up."**_ Yami informed cheerfully.

"O..Okay. See ya later Yami." Naruto said with a cheeky smile as he faded away.

Yami smile the fell into a dark scowl. _**"Soon,"**_ He began in a dark tone, sure Naruto couldn't here him, _ **"I'll be the one in control. Oh I will."**_ unbeknownst to Naruto, Yami was laughing with dark glee at his plans to usurp his body.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HF: So...Your thoughts? I'm not sure I got the scene with the Namikazes very well, but I tried my best as I could on that scene. Now onto the excuses, 2 to be exact.

#1- HalfwayFallen is drinking nuclear tea, typing a new in peace when out of nowhere...School dropkicks him in the face. ACT Prep classes pops up behind him and performs a german suplex, work comes in a stomps on his beaten remains, and finally sleep knocks him out for awhile.

#2- I rewrote the scene with Parasoul because the first time was...well shit. I thought I could do better and got what you guys read.

Alright than, please leave a review. And until next time, Have a good day/night/whatever time it is!


	4. Goodbyes, Dream, and a cat burglar!

**HF: Hello my dear readers, I'd first like to apologize for the long wait. Going to school and working is really time consuming. Now I'm trying to make my chapters longer, this one being 5k words long and to cover more ground per chapter. Now onto the responces!**

 **eniox27: Thank you. And also I've never played persona, but I may now try it to see this dark form you speak of.**

 **DragonPony022: You have no Idea.**

 **kyrogue23: Naruto does have some growing up to do till he realises how dangerous Yami is.**

 **Darklight-Dragon21 : Thanks. And It will be awhile, but Naruto will go back to the EN, but their will be a reason why he would go back.**

 **TheEXPLOSION25: 'Holding a whisk' Thank you, I will.** (mixing pun)

"Speech"

 _'Thoughts'_

 **Jutsu/spell**

 **"Demon/Large summon's speech"**

 _ **'Demon/Large summon's thoughts'**_

Quiet on the set...Action!

 **Chapter start**

It had been a week since Naruto had gave Queen Nancy's last words and opening the seal 1/10th of the way. In the week's time Naruto had been both training and getting to know the Renoir family. Naruto had not gotten to know the king well, with the king being busy ruling the kingdom and informing the other kingdoms of the skullgirls demise. Maybe stretching the truth and saying he and his troops took her down.

Although, Naruto had gotten to to know Parasoul through conversations they had throughout the day. Usually Parasoul asking questions about his past. Naruto tended to skit around those questions, or give half-truths at Yami's behest. She didn't get much except that he was neglected and had ranaway. She had tried to get more information but Naruto wouldn't continue the conversation.

Though Naruto had learned quite a bit about Parasoul and the Continent he was on. Parasoul for instance seemed to be a cold and calculated person, but if you looked a bit closer you could see she was a kind and caring person. She cares about her family deeply, and was a kind leader towards her troops, inspiring a strong sense of loyalty. Naruto had found her to be an overall nice person on how she treated him, letting him stay at her home for so long and all.

What Naruto had learned about the continent had been shocking though. The continent he was on was huge, it's great expanses hold 3 kingdoms. The first being the kingdom he was in, the Canopy Kingdom. The Canopy Kingdom was at the forefront of technological, magical (Something he may look into later), and cultural growth, but at a cost. All the growth had come from king Franz's war campaign, which had led to queen Nancy wishing for peace, and then her becoming a skullgirl.

He had also learned that their were multiple races within the kingdoms. Their were humans, nothing out of the ordinary. Dragonians, a hybrid of humans and fish/reptile, that can look anywhere in between. Ferals, a hybrid like the Dragonians, but with animals such as wolves or cats instead of fishes(which he had been mistaken for with his whisker marks.). And Gigans, A species of giant that can vary in looks and size. He had also learned about parasites and their host, people who bond with a 'parasite' usually resulting in a permanent meld together but their physical abilities are enhanced.

In the Gigan Kingdom he had learned a bit about. Their kings name was Gilgamesh, he was known to wear a chainmail armor that protrudes knifes when he flexes. That their population was mainly Gigans. That their culture revolved around respect and strength. They had the belief that the weak died and the strong survived, survival of the fittest.

In between all 3 nations was simply called No mans land. It used to be where multiple countries resided, but the war of the 3 great kingdoms left it in ruins. It had no royal family or any sort of government, it was just a husk of what it once.

He was able to learn a bit more about the Chess Kingdom. He learned they were primarily a human kingdom. They were more magic based than the Canopy Kingdom, they had deep pride in their magical abilities. The culture seem to be focused around honor, and Feudalism (Pretty much servitude in exchange for land.) though they still had a royal family ruling the whole of the country. And it's name, the Chess Kingdom, is derived from it's military being mainly robotic golems that resemble giant rooks.

On the Dragonian Kingdom he wasn't able to learn much. Only that it was a country of multiple islands at the far east off the Canopy Kingdoms shores. It was described as having an 'Eastern' culture, and it's populace primarily being Dragonians. The country was ruled by a man known simply as King Leviathan. The Kingdom had been able to stay out of the war between the other 3 Kingdoms, most likely because of the Kingdom being off shores and the Dragonians naval might.

Overall Naruto had learned a good amount of information on the continent he was on.

Currently Naruto was in the Renoir's garden, a large greenery chamber, in the middle of night finishing up on the second steps of the **Rasengan**. He had needed a stockpile of water balloons, rubber balls, and regular was able to acquire them when he had asked Parasoul if she could get him some. She had been confused on why he'd need them, until he had told her they were for 'magic' training. Sh,e had been skeptical at him knowing magic, until he had made a shadow clone and accepted his lie.

Spread out through the Renoir Garden their were at least 15 Narutos, each doing the first stages, when one had made progress they'd be dispelled. What they learned spreading to Naruto and the other Clones, then a new clone would take their place. Naruto was just about finished with the second step when Parasoul had entered the garden and started walking towards him. Taking a break from his training, Naruto paid full attention as she was getting closer. Parasoul had stopped just a few feet in front of him, looking at him with her apathetic look.

"Naruto," She began, "I've been wondering, what do you plan to do?" her one eye that wasn't covered showing her puzzlement. Naruto just stared at her, Not completely sure what she meant.

"Ummmmm, Parasoul, what do you mean?" Naruto's voice showing his confusion to the question.

"I mean, what're you gonna do. Are you planning on staying here with us? Or do you plan on leaving? We really wouldn't mind if you stayed, you know?" She informed him, never looking away from his eyes.

Realizing what she was saying, Naruto was uncertain on what he should do. He had liked his interactions with Parasoul, and his few times he had played with 4 year old pinkette sister Umbrella under her supervision. The little tike had started to call him big brother, which had touched him deeply, bringing joy to him whenever she called him such. He had also gotten along great with Parasoul, seeing her as a role model to follow. She had seemed to fret over him when he was training. She had shown her loyalty to her troops. Her love and care towards her little sister when she was taken care of her. The few times she would smile when he would make a joke, and actually laugh a bit. They made him feel...happy...welcomed. Like he was a part of...a...fam...

 _ **'Dammit! Have you learned nothing!?'**_ Yami yelled, interrupting Naruto's train of thought.

'Wha..Yami?' Naruto was surprised at Yami's sudden outburst.

 _ **'They are not our family!'**_ His voice filled with rage, _**"We have no family, remember! The last time we had a family all we got was dissapointment and pain. Are you such a dumbass that you'd go through that again?"**_ Yami's voice was more quiet, but the malice was still in his voice.

'They aren't like the Namikazes,' Naruto defended, having faith in the Renoirs. "they actually pay attention to me, are actually nice to me, they are what've always wanted!' Naruto wasn't backing down on this subject.

Yami didn't like where this was going. If Naruto stays here, he'll form bonds with the Renoirs. Then he'll tell them of the voice in his head, which could cause any number of events. One being they could think he was crazy and actually put Naruto in an insane asylum. Another they could get Naruto to not trust him and turn against him. Or gods forbid they 'magic' and somehow permanently seal him away. He needed a way to get Naruto to leave and continue travelling. And then the answer came to him, the answer was so simple. Use fear, not fear for himself, Naruto proved he would charge head first into danger with the queen. No, fear for the people he cared about, the Renoirs.

 _ **'Naruto, how about you think this through. Think about the danger you are putting the Renoirs in.'**_ Yami said in a worried voice. Naruto was confused by what Yami was talking about.

'Yami, what are you talking about? What danger?'

 _ **'Why, I'm talking about the Namikaze's ofcourse!?'**_ Yami exclaimed, acting as if it was obvious, _**'The Namikazes, hell all of konoha will do anything to capture us. I mean we are quite valuable if you think about it. While we might not have as much potential in their eyes than our sisters, we still have the kyuubi's body sealed inside of us. And that's nothing to sneeze at!'**_

'I...It's not possible though!? Konoha will never find us, we're on a whole different continent and those storms have kept anyone from leaving the Elemental Nations since who knows how long!?' Naruto didn't want to believe that he'd be caught after going to such great lengths to escape. It shouldn't be possible for them to find him.

 _ **'Naruto, Naruto, Naruto. Tsk tsk tsk. Are you really so foolish as to believe we're safe? That they'd never find us?**_ Yami's voice was begining to border condescending. _**'They will find us, maybe not today, maybe not tommorow or even in a few years, but they will find us eventually. It's enivatable. If we were able to get past the storm, it means it's not impenentrable. It means that they can get past it too. You weren't exactly careful to not leave behind a trail, hell I wouldn't be surprised if we had made it by the skin of our teeths that they didn't capture us. Though this I am certain of. They know we left the Elemental Nations. They will notice a lack of our remains with the crew, and they will eventually send someone out to sea to see if we made it to 'new' land. And when they do, the Renoirs won't be safe with us, they'll be targets because of us.'**_ Yami was pushing everything in his words, causing a noticeable shift in Naruto's demeanor.

'No...nononononono!' Naruto was beggining to freak out now. He thought he was in the home clear, that he was safe. He didn't want to go back, or put Parasoul and Umbrella in danger.

Sensing Naruto's worry, Yami capitalized it, _**' Why, they'll do such horrible things to them. The prospect of a new power source such as 'magic' can cause any of the Hidden Villages to do anything to have it. Like possibly forceing your dear Parasoul and sweet little Umbrella into a breeding program after they capture not only us, but possibly even them as bonuses.'**_ That had struck Naruto like a sledgehammer, Naruto was silent, his eye's wide with fear. Yami decided to drive it home, _**'Just imagine it. Parasoul violated everyday, forced into submission by the people who tortured us our whole lives, the suffering she would go through. And poor, little, innocent Umbrella would share the same fate, crying for her "Big brother" to save her, only you'd never be able to. And before you even think of saying "They'd never do that!" remember two things. These are the people who beat and tortured you your whole life for fun, and that they are . They are assassins trained to do whatever to get the upper hand. Do you believe, without a doubt that they wouldn't do it?'**_

Naruto just looked down, his hair covering his eyes. He knew the cruelties humans can commit to others. He knew that what Yami said wasn't impossible, hell it was in all likely hood a fact they would do it. The thought of what could happen to the Renoir sisters filled him with rage.

'If they try to do that to them,' Naruto began, his voice quiet. Yami was listening attentively to what he would be a corny "I will protect them!" line, but was surprised by what Naruto said next. "I will murder them slowly, and painfully." His voice was so calm, and so confident it left no doubt. Naruto would follow through with what he had said.

Yami was honestly surprised by the answer, pegging Naruto as the goody two shoes. Maybe Naruto was a little more demented than Yami thought, or maybe opening up the seal had a surprising effect, or even both. But it didn't matter, Yami was now wearing a bloodthirsty grin, not that Naruto can see it.

 _ **'Wow, I wasn't expecting you to say that. Though I don't think it will work.'**_

'You have a better fucking idea!?' Naruto's voice showing how pissed he was.

 _ **'Why yes! Thank you for asking.'**_ Yami said in a exuberantly sarcastic voice. _**'What we need to do is leave, maybe travel around this continent we find us on.**_

'Why would we travel around the continent, wouldn't it be dangerous since all 3 of the kingdoms just got out of a war and the skullgirl crisis? People will be on edge.

 _ **'It's simple really, it's to get stronger. If we get into battles, we'll gain experience. And the more experience we have, the more prepared we are when Konoha finds us. Learning all the jutsus we have would be great, but knowing how to use them would be better. Don't you agree.'**_

Naruto saw the logic in what Yami was saying. It was foolish to believe that Konoha will never find him. It was stupid to believe that he could be able to protect Parasoul and Umbrella from Konoha, Konoha had an army of shinobi; the special ops unit the 'Anbu'; 2 of the 3 Sannins; and a couple kage level shinobis. He wouldn't be able to protect the sisters, if he stayed he'd be putting them in danger. He couldn't stay.

Parasoul had been waiting paitiently as Naruto had been conversing with Yami. She had noticed his face shifting into a multitude of emotions. He at first held a face of determination, then shock, rage, and now resignation. She was getting slightly worried for Naruto, wondering what had caused him to go through so many emotions so quickly. Before she could ask if he was alright, Naruto began to talk.

"I...I won't be staying." His said looking down, his voice very solemn. "I'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

Parasoul was shocked to hear Naruto's answer. She was expecting him to ask if he could stay, not to leave so soon. "Naruto, are you sure about this? You can stay if you want to, you know."

"No, I'm sure." Naruto still hadn't looked up, not wanting to let Parasoul see him slightly tear up. "I kinda always wanted to see the world in it's entirety. It's nothing against you or Umbrella, I loved being here. But I think it's my time to go." Parasoul then noticed tears dropping down his chin, she realized what he was saying was hard for him, but he felt he needed to say it. She gave him a sad, affectionate look, and walked towards him. She wrapped her arms around him in a caring embrace.

"I don't understand why you have to leave, but it's your choice in the end. I won't force you to stay if you don't want to." Tears were beganing to wet her shoulder. "Just promise me one thing." She pulled back so she could look him in the eyes, closing her eyes and smiling she asked "Just remember to come back and visit us once in awhile, you're still a kid and I worry about you, ok?"

All Naruto could do was nod his head, not trusting his voice right now. They just stayed there for a awhile until Parasoul was called on her walkie-talkie, something about needing her to sign off on some papers. Parasoul gave him one last caring look before leaving the garden.

Naruto just sood there, contemplating on his future plans. He needed to get strong, stronger than than he was now. Strong enough to be able to beat his former family. He also thought of how he will be able to do this. He needed to gain experience. And to do that he'll need to fight.

 _ **'You know, we'll need to master the**_ _ **Rasengan**_ __ __ _ **before we leave right?'**_ Yami noted.

'Are you kidding?' Naruto asked 'We just got stage 2 down, it's going to take us a week at best to master it.'

 _ **'It's simple, I'll just use the Kyuubi's chakra to give you more clones to work with."**_

'And you didn't tell me this before why?' Naruto's said plainly.

 _ **'You didn't ask'**_ was all Yami supplied.

'...I hate you.'

After the small conversation between Naruto and Yami, around a 100 clones popped into existance. Seeing all the clones that came into existence with a tired look, Naruto turned away and left for bed. The drama earlier draining him of his remaining energy.

 **xxxxScene Changexxxx**

 **Dream**

Naruto wasn't sure what was going on. He was what would be best described in a endless void. Nothing in any direction. This wasn't his mindscape, and Yami was no where in sight.

'What the hell is going on?' Naruto wondered, not expecting a reply.

"Oh my. Aeon, theres been a diparity in the timeline." A somewhat flirty voice echoed out.

"Who's there!?" Naruto yelled out, worried from the bodyless voice.

"Ah... It seems so Venus." Aeon drawled out. Still nobody to be seen.

"Why isn't this interesting, do you think we should fix it?" The voice now identified as venus asked.

"Hmmm...it might be better if we just leave it. He might do our job for us. Let's just take a quick peek on what this child could begun." Aeon replied.

Then multiple voices started appeared.

 _"Dammit Naruto!?" A feminine voice rang out._

 _"This is the sword of kings boy, the one prophesied to one day be wielded by the one who will bring our kingdom to glory. Like our greatest king, King.."_

 _"Which one of you hurt her? If you tell me I'll make your death quick" a distorted version of Naruto's voice appeared._

 _"I won't give up on you."_

 _"No..NONONONONONONONO!? You can't die dammit!?" Another distorted voice of Naruto, this time in anguish spoke out._

 _"I just can't bring myself to care anymore..."_

 _ **"JUST DIEEEEE!"**_

Aeon and Venus' voice began giggling, the sound was that of demons plotting of genocide.

"My,my. He's perfect. Aeon he's just what we needed." Venus voice chimed out.

"Yes...Yes he is." Aeons tiredly agreed.

Before Naruto could ask what the 2 meant, the dream became less focused. He was starting to wake up.

"Wake up Naruto, you will be quite useful in a few years." Aeon and Venus gave their departing words as Naruto woke up.

 **xxxxxxxScene changexxxxxx**

Naruto woke with a start from his dream. He was sweaty, panting, and wide eyed. He wasn't sure what that dream was about, but was sure it didn't bode well.

 _ **'Oi, what's wrong?'**_ Yami asked, drowsiness in his voice at suddenly being woken up with Naruto.

'Nothing, it was just a bad dream.' Naruto replied quickly

 _ **'Alright, next time be more careful on not waking me up. Your fear woke me up, I'm going back to sleep, don't wake me up.'**_ Yami ordered

Looking up a bit to the alarm clock, he saw it was 6:30 AM. Deciding it was time to get ready and pack up, Naruto got out of bed. He went through his mourning ritual of showering, brushing his teeth and stretching. Naruto had changed into a plain white shirt, a black hoodie, black jeans and sneakers. The clothing was givin to him by Parasoul on his first day he stayed, saying he shouldn't be wearing dirty and torn clothing he had on before.

Naruto then began to seal up all the scrolls scattered around the room he had been living in. When he was sure he had sealed up all his belongings, he left his room. Walking through multiple corridors he soon reached the front entrance, hoping that he could avoid saying goodbye to the sisters. But when he opened the door, there stood Parasoul and Umbrella, both seemingly waiting for him near the gate. Umbrella was rubbing the sleep out of her eyes until she noticed him, she then charged towards him and latching onto him.

"Big brother, please don't leave, I don't want you to go!" Umbrella yelled, giving Naruto her teary puppy dog eyes.

Naruto gave her an apologetic look "Sorry Umbrella, it's for the best if I leave."

"I don't care, I want you to stay!" Umbrella yelled out once more. Glaring at Naruto.

"Come on Umbrella, don't be that way." Naruto tried calming her with his words, seeing that she wasn't going to let go, he thought of an answer that would get her to let go.

"Hey Umbrella, I'll come back and visit, And I'll bring back toys and candy for you." Naruto noticed he got her attention when her grip loosened a bit and she looked at his face. "Imagine it Umbrella, all the cool toys I could get you, and amazing tasty treats you could eat."

"You...you promise." She sounded like she was close to crying. When Naruto nodded she gave a cheeky smile and cheered, jumping with her fist in the air.

Giggling softly at her sisters antics, Parasoul approached Naruto. "Did you really think you could leave without saying goodbye?" She was giving him a slightly annoyed look.

"Hehe, sorry."He began to rub the back of his head. " I'm just not very good at Goodbyes."

Parasoul lightly smacks Naruto upside the head and sighs. "You really are a bull headed sometimes Naruto." She then reached into her pockets and pulled out an envelope and a flip-phone. She then handed said items to Naruto.

"What's this?" Naruto voiced his confusion. He then tore open the envelope, showing a large wad of cash.

"Did you really think I'd let you leave without any money to support yourself with. Or a way for us to communicate?" Parasoul said, giving a small smile. " You may have decided to leave, but that doesn't mean we won't keep in touch. Ok?"

Again, another caring gesture. Another show of affection. 'Dammit,' Naruto thought, trying not to get teary eyed 'I don't want to leave crying.' Naruto just stiffly replies with a nod.

Parasoul brings Naruto into a hug, which Umbrella decided to join. "You better take care of yourself, you understand." Paraspoul was looking him straight in the eye. "If you hurt yourself or get into trouble, I promise I will make you regret it." Parasoul threatened, her expression showing that she was dead serious.

Scratching the back of his head Naruto replies "Ok Parasoul I Promise I'll stay out of trouble." Parasoul looked him in the eye, seeing if he was lying. Seeing that he was being honest she lets him go and gives him a small smile, Umbrella soon following suit.

"Come back soon big bro, I can't wait for the candy you'll bring back!" Umbrella cheers excitedly.

Naruto starts to walk towards the gates to leave, but looks back. He looks towars the 2 sisters and smiles "Thank you for taking me in, and treating me so kindly, I promise I'll come back soon. " when he had said his piece he walked out the gates and left. Knowing he would return to see the sisters again.

 **xxxxxScene Changexxxxxx**

 **New Meridian streets.**

"Grrrruglr" Naruto's stomache grumbled "I really should've eaten before I left." Naruto thought aloud. He had left in such a hurry that he had forgotten to eat anything for breakfast. Looking around Naruto was trying to decide on where he should eat. That is until a slightly taller cloaked figure had bumped into him and knocked him over.

"Umph. Hey look where you're going you jerk!" Naruto yelled at the cloaked figure who had started to walk away. they turned their head only slightly to respond.

"Sorry mister whiskers, but I gotta go. Their not a mewment to waste." The cloaked figure said in a feminine and cheerful voice before sprinting off.

Naruto just stared in confusion at the strange cloaked girl. Deciding that the occurance was to strange to think about he decided to walk up to one of the cafes nearby and buy himself some food. When he had walked inside and took a seat a waiter came to him for his order.

"Good evening sir. Not to be rude or anything, but do you have the money to pay for your food." The waiter asked. Which made since Naruto was a child by himself.

"Yes, yes..I...do?" Naruto was patting himself down now. He couldn't find the envelope of money he was givin, or his scrolls. HIS SCROLLS!?

'I've been robbed!?' Naruto thought in shock. 'It must've been that trench coat girl!'

Noticing that Naruto didn't have any money the waiter had asked him to leave politely. When Naruto was back on the streets he had seen the girl ran through. He had even began using chakra to climb over buildings to get a higher vantage point. He even began asking people if they had seen a cloaked figure run by.

It had began to get dark outside when Naruto had finally given up on finding the cloaked thief, finding himself in Little Innsmouth. A section of New Meridian whos population was mainly Dragonians. He decided to go into a restaurant called Yu-wans restaurant. Hopefully they would let him pay off his tab with some work or something. He began to open the door when he heard a conversation between the trench coat lady and multiple people.

"Damn Nadia, how'd you get such a score." One voice asked. Which was soon followed by 3 other voices agreeing, wanting to know the answer.

"Whale it's obvious isn't it?" The trench coat girl, now named Nadia asked jockingly. "I'm the best cat-burglar in the entire world!" she boasted.

"Yeah, yeah Nadia. We know you are, but tell us who you stole it from." The other voice inquired.

"Well I stole it from some rich looking kid. And we put it to better use ." She replied flippantly. " Anyways now that we got that out of the way, does anyone know what these weird scrolls are?" Nadia asked.

"Not sure/nope/I've got no idea." 4 voices replied. "Maybe they're antiues or smoething, they could go for a high price." one voice declared.

Hearing enough, Naruto kicked open the door and leaped inside. He was crouched on the table where 5 individuals sat, 4 of which were Dragonians and the last was a Feral. On the table were his scrolls, which he quickly took back and stored into his pockets.

Their was a Dagonian resembling a human with fins on his head and arms. A lanky, eel-like Dagonian wearing an apron and wielding a large harpoon. A burly, bandana-wearing Dagonian with spikes on his chin resembling a beard. A squat, shark or tuna-based Dagonian with suspenders and an eyepatch.

The Feral was likely the cloaked thief who had stolen belongings. She had tanned skin, light blue eyes with slits, and her white hair in a bob haircut. Her cat tail and ears stood straight up, and 2 clawed hands ready to strike.

Pointing dramitically at Nadia Naruto yelled out "You thief, Give me back the money you stole!"

Seeing that it was just the kid she stole from Nadia relaxed "Oh hello !" she said cheerfully.

"Don't call me that!" Naruto yelled in responce.

"Or what , are you going to force me? PAw-lease." She said jokingly.

Before Naruto could respond, he sniffed the air. Wait a minute, is that..

"Ramen?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Nadia wasn't sure what he was talking about.

"Not you." Naruto dismissed her completely now. Turning his head to a cat-fish like man standing next to a door that was likely to the kitchen and asked "Do you by chance serve ramen?" Naruto asked his voice filled with hope.

The catfish like man resonded "Yes we do. I am Yu-wan the owner and chief of this fine establishment. Would you like me to take your order."

"Oh by the gods yes!." Naruto yelled out in joy, sitting himself right next to Nadia which surprised her. "I'll take 20 bowls please." Naruto yelled out. Yu-wan then proceeded to go into the kitchen to make the order.

Sitting their in bliss for a minute, Naruto didn't even notice the Dragonians and Nadia staring at him. No conversation was made.

When Yu-wan came out with the 20 bowls of ramen none expected Naruto to actually eat them all. None of them knew of Naruto's appetite for ramen. Naruto had devoured it all in mere moments, in a flurry of noodles and chopsticks, leaving all watching in intrigued disgust.

"Seconds please." Naruto asked politely, which was soon followed with waves upon waves on ramen. When Naruto had finally finished his last bowl the table was filled with towers of ramen bowls. Belching in satisfaction Naruto turned to Nadia who was still from shock on how much Naruto had eaten.

"Well, give me the money you stole so I can pay for this." Naruto had ordered.

Still in shock Nadia simply responded with "I can't."

Getting slightly annoyed with the theif's unwillingness on returning the money he asked "Well why not!?"

He was not expecting the answer she gave "It was given to an orphanage who needed the money for food." She was slowly getting out of her shock.

"Oh." Naruto replied "Well I guess you did put it to better use then." Naruto then tried to get up when a leathery hand clamped down onto his shoulder.

"Now then," Yu-wan handed him the bill with his hand not holding him in place, "I believe you have a bill to pay." Yu-wans eyes had a gleam to them and his green teeth set into a pleasant smile.

Naruto began to sweat, shakily turning his head "Well about that...It turns out I don't have any money."

Yu-wans right hand now was wielding a large butcher knife "Well than, your going to have to work off your tab then," His faces getting more and more fearsome as he spoke "or else."

Yu-wan then began to drag Naruto into the kitchen where he would be working off his tab. His face ghastly. Nadia was happily waving him goodbye "Goodbye mister whisker, let minnow how it goes."

Naruto was stuck in the kitchen all night scrubbing dishes, mopping the floor, and any chores Yu-wan had given him. Nadia and her Dragonian friends had left an hour later. He had learned from Yu-wan that they were the fishbone gang, a group that stole from greedy wealthy individuals and gave to the poor and in-need.

In the morning the fishbone gang had come back to Yu-wans to hang out and have a meal. Now in a sudden need for money Naruto went to talk to Nadia. Sure it was stealing, but it was stealing from greedy individuals who likely didn't receive the money legally. Stealing from thieves wasn't wrong as far as he was concerned.

"Hey Nadia," Naruto began "are you guys planning a heist soon?"

"Why you asking ? You want in?" Nadia asked "Because if you are, the answer is No. You'll just get in the way." She dissmissed, believing that Naruto wouldn't be able to help.

"I can clone myself and am able to walk on walls." Naruto supplied right away, showing that he could be of use.

"Paw-lease." Nadia said, not believing him.

Naruto then proceeded to make 10 clones, some of which were standing upsidedown from the ceiling or on the walls.

Nadia then seemed to give a shocked look, while the fishbone gang were speechless on what they were seeing.

"This is meow-nificent!" Nadia cheered, seeing the usefulness in what she perceived as Naruto's skill in magic.

"So," Naruto gave a cheeky grin " who're we gonna rob?"

 **Chapter end**

 **HF: Well thoughts? I hoped the scene with Nadia and the Fishbone gang wasn't too bad. I'd love to hear in the reviews what people thought about the dream scene and their speculations.**

 **Also I'd like to hear any harem nominations in the reviews if you want them in, though please give reasoning if you want me to consider it, just saying 'they're hot' is not a good reason in my book. I want the harem to help move the story forward, not be there for pervy reasons.**

 **Also I may give a brief mention in the next A/N on Naruto's mentality incase any are wondering from this chapter, though nothing big enough to be considered a spoiler.**

 **And finally I'd like to make one last announcement, I'm going to start to look for a beta reader so I can make my chapters better. That is all, have a good day my wonderful readers.**


	5. Heist and Fight

**HF: Hello again my dear readers, it has been a while. I apologize for taking so damn long. I'll leave it simple and say my plates been a bit full and have had some writers block. Well let's get to one of my favorite activities, responding to your comments!**

 **Danmaku-OverLord: Yep, what Yami said is both possible and f'd up. Also, true they'd have good chemistry.**

 **: you'll see. Also Naruto is eight years old currently. He's still a child, and Yami is both the first person(?) to say he loves him, and Yami's also very manipulative.**

 **kyrogue23: Look above. Also yes, yes it is.**

 **Stratos263: I do have an idea, but it'll come later on.**

 **Freadi: I like it. Especially how you explained the harem choices.**

 **Linkonpark100: I agree, if there is voting it'll be later. I just wanted to hear what my readers would like and just in case I forgot or wanted to add a character to the harem.**

 **eniox27: I was going for that, also to answer your question (** **Slight Spoiler for the game)** **Aeon is the trinity goddess of time, Venus is the trinity goddess of space.**

 **Kn: Thank you for pointing out my mistake, I fixed it right away. I'll try to make sure it doesn't happen again.**

 **IllMindBrandon: Thank you.**

 **readingAngel: Thanks, read on and you'll receive the answers you seek.**

 **Mr revolution: Interesting.**

 **Sorry again for taking so long to update again. Now on to the story.**

 **"Speech"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 _Jutsu/spell_

 **"Demon/Large summon's speech"**

 **'Demon/Large summon's thoughts'**

 **Quiet on the set...Action!**

 **Streets of New Meridian**

Naruto was crouched on the edge of an abandoned apartment building. To his right Nadia was standing, her head dropping from time to in boredom, dozing off from time to time. They were waiting to ambush a corrupt businessman.

At the restaurant Naruto was filled in on their newest planned score, he was even given a file with incriminating photos to read up on. The businessman they were going to rob was Carter Lockwood. On the surface, he's seen as an entrepreneur and bank owner who helps his employees and creates charities. An important and kind person. But under all that, is a darker person. He is a seller to the black-market, providing weapons to the scum of the city. He has stolen millions of dollars from charities to help the poor and needy, sick, and wildlife. And he had 'silenced' those that would out him to the public. A truly corrupted individual. Currently he was going to a business meeting to pay some members of a mafia family.

The Dragonian that looked like a human the most with fins on his head, Finley the leader of the group, was tasked with causing a commotion. He would steal clothes from the nearby police station, where the police would give chase to him. Where Samuel Slinkey (The eel like Dragonian), Slink for short, would have a getaway vehicle ready nearby. Then while the police would give chase to them, Marlin and Fisher (The Dragonian with the bandana, and the one with the eyepatch) would dress up as policemen with the stolen clothes that were left in a trash can near the vehicle. As police men they could set up roadblocks to help with the 'police chase', which would help to lead the businessman into a secluded area, and block the exit/entrance roadways.

It was almost midnight, the moon high in the sky. While waiting for the businessman, Nadia started to converse with Naruto. "So Naruto. Sorry about robbing you earlier, it's just that you looked like you had money to spare." She said, scratching her head with an apologetic look.

Naruto looked over at her, seeing that she was being honest smiled at her. "Don't worry about it, at least you put it to good use. I'm sure those orphans needed it more than me anyways."

"Thanks." Nadia smiled at his response, not everyone would be so understanding after being robbed.

As some time passed by, Naruto decided to continue the conversation "So, when did you join the Fish-Bone gang?" Noticing the strange look she gave him, he decided to explain "It's just that it's uncommon for someone so young to be part of a gang is all."

Nadia had a look of understanding at Naruto's explanation. "I guess it is strange for someone my age to be part of a gang." She admitted. A content smile came as she answered his question. "Well I've been part of the Fish-Bone gang since I was a baby." As she noticed a look of shock come across Naruto's face she explained further "You see I was abandoned as a baby by my parents, seems like they didn't want little old me around. The Fish-Bone gang found me in some trash bin, and took me in. They've been my family ever since."

Naruto was shocked that Nadia was an orphan, taken in by the gang. The Fish-Bone gang were kind people, no matter how intimidating they may be. "No matter what others may think; those guys are pretty damn amazing." His words caused Nadia to smile at him in agreement.

She then decided to asked him about something that's been on her mind. "Say Naruto, what were those scrolls of yours all about anyways? They looked to be written in Dragonian, but had strange words like chakra?"

"Oh those. Those were um Magic scrolls. They're for learning certain spells and control." Naruto half lied. While he didn't want to full out lie to her face, he also didn't think he should tell her that they're scrolls from his ninja family that he ran away from.

From the look Nadia, she seemed to know he was telling the truth, if only partially. She wasn't going to force Naruto to tell him about himself if he didn't want to. Though the conversation was cut short.

Hearing the sound of an engine Naruto turned his head towards the entrance of the blind alley. A black Ford's car (1920's style) had entered into the alleyway, stopping when the driver had noticed there was a dead end. "Driver, why the hell did you stop?" a somewhat old voice yelled from the back of the car.

"My apologies mister Carter, it seems we've hit a dead end." The driver replied politely.

"Well? What're you waiting for, hurry up and back up." The now identify Carter ordered.

But before the driver could start backing up, both Naruto & Nadia had jumped off the building, Naruto running down the wall while Nadia simply landed on the roof of the car.

"What in the hell!?" Carter yelled out at movement from the sudden landing on top of his car.

Naruto proceeded to create a few clones to block off the exit, while he pulled out a kunai from his storage seals and proceeded to slash the car's tires. When all the tires were slashed, 2 figures burst out of the car. One was a somewhat elderly man with a handlebar mustache wearing a fancy business suit, obviously Carter Lockwood. Next to him was a 6'0 tall man with a mechanical right arm, wearing a simple black and white suit.

"What the hell are you brats doing!?" The elderly businessman yelled, noticing his tires were ruined.

Ms. Fortune stepped forward, posing dramatically at the business tycoon "We…are the robin hood of Little Innsmouth, the thieves of the night, the ones corrupt individuals like you fear. We are The Fishbone Gang." She says melodramatically.

While the businessman and his body guard just stared at the teenaged feral. Naruto used Nadia's overly theatrical monologue to throw two dulled kunai at the individuals. The Bodyguard surprisingly reacted quickly, using his metallic arm to block the projectiles aimed at himself and his boss. The man then proceeded to watch Naruto carefully, ready for the young boy to attack.

"Good job Alberto, now could you be a dear and deal with these riff-raffs." Carter ordered his bodyguard.

Alberto then proceeded to charge at the duo, swinging his robotic fist at Naruto. Seeing Alberto charging at him, Naruto dove out of his way. Alberto continued his charge, now aiming to strike Nadia. Nadia though was able to easily dodge his simple punches.

With Antonio focused on striking Nadia, Naruto used the wall as leverage to deliver to the bodyguard's head a devastating axe kick. The kick caused the man to slam to the ground face first, causing a slight indent in the concrete.

Nadia winced slightly "Well, wasn't that quite 'smashing'."

Alberto got off the ground, his face red with rage. His front tooth chipped, and nose broken with blooding gushing out. He was pissed that these…. these brats were beating him. He looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel, until Carter yelled an order at him.

"Trinity dammit Alberto, take this seriously and use your blasted arm!" With the order given, Alberto turned a cylinder on his arm. His robotic arm procced to transform. His robotic arm proceeded to elongate, seeming to become slicker. His wrist seeming to compact inwards, creating a barrel of sorts. His hand became a rugged sphere with some sharp edges, electricity buzzing around it.

"Well, you don't see that everyday." Naruto thought aloud.

Alberto aimed his arm towards Naruto, shooting his mace like arm at him. Not expecting the immense speed of the sphere, Naruto could only raise his arms in defense as it slammed into his gut.

"Oomph!?" Naruto Groaned loudly, the force of the ball knocking the winds out of his lungs and numbing his body with the voltage coming from the attack. Naruto was propelled to the end of the alleyway, slamming into the wall creating a spider web of cracks on the wall.

' _What the Fuck!?'_ Naruto thought as he slowly slid to the ground, clutching his stomach in pain. Feeling around his stomach, Naruto could feel he had at least broken a rib bone or two.

"Hah, I got you. You little Bastard." Alberto yelled in pride. While basking in his own pride from striking Naruto, he didn't notice the feral that was about to hit him from his blind spot.

"You Bastard!" Nadia yelled as she slashed at Alberto's face with her claw like nails. Blood flew from Alberto's clawed face, the wounds would leave a scar on the man's face.

Alberto was curled up, holding onto his face as he was screaming in pain. With the bodyguard temporarily subdued, Nadia turned to Naruto "Whiskers, are you okay!?"

"I said don't call me that! And I'm fine, just need a breather." Naruto yelled, slightly gasping.

' _ **Man, you're an idiot'**_ Yami commented dully.

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise at Yami's comment 'What? What are you talking about?'

' _ **You actually got arrogant, if only a bit so.'**_ Yami drolled on, amused of Naruto's surprise. _ **'You thought you could just fight someone, no plan, no idea what they can do, and barely any experience.'**_

Naruto was slightly pissed at Yami's commentary. 'Well, it worked out just fine against Queen Renoir.' Naruto retorted.

' _ **You were lucky. She wasn't focused on attacking you, she was focused more on that girl. You weren't seen as a threat, which was her downfall. And you had a kyuubi chakra boost when she got serious.'**_ Yami countered,

Naruto eyes twitched at Yami's words, 'Fine, I get it. Now, could I have a fucking power boost yet.'.

' _ **No.'**_ Yami replied sternly.

Naruto was shocked 'What!? I could've died from that hit. I need some help dammit.'

An exasperated sigh could be heard coming from Yami _**'If you want to get stronger, you need to fight. If you rely solely on the Kyuubi's chakra it'd be a crutch. You need to know how to fight without help, because if someone were able to negate the Kyuubi's chakra, you'll die. And if you die, I die. So, fight.'**_

Naruto had to think of a way to end this fight quickly. Right now they were in an alleyway While it limiting Alberto's ability to swing his wrecking ball like arm, it also left little room for them to dodge when he shot with it. He needed a way to end this quickly. Looking up at how high the buildings were, he had a plan.

Quickly Naruto formed a cross handsign " _Kage Bunshin no Justu (Shadow Clone Technique_ ), leading him to be hidden in the smoke of his jutsu. Rocketing out of the plume of smoke, two Naruto's ran quickly at Alberto.

While Naruto had been talking to himself, Alberto had been swinging his mechanical arm at Nadia. While narrowly dodging the electrified sphere that nearly caved in her head multiple times with cat like reflexes. While dodging she was… singing? "I came in like a wrecking ball, all I wanted was to beat you up." The singing making Alberto quite pissed. While focused on smashing in Nadia head, he didn't notice the two blonde's leaping to kick his face. Launching the man near the entrance to the alleyway.

The two blondes charged in to continue the assault on the bodyguard. Before Nadia could join in on the assault, she felt a grip on her shoulder. Turning her head, she saw it was Naruto gripping her shoulder. "Listen, my clones won't be able to distract him for long. I have an idea to end this quickly." He then leaned in to her ear and started whispering. As Naruto told her his plan, a Cheshire spread across her face.

After a few minutes Alberto had finally landed a hit on the two clones. They were quite agile, but they dispelled after a single hit so it was only a matter of time. When he looked down the alleyway, he was met with a swipe to his face. The clawed hand left deep scratches across his face, which crossed her previous strike, giving the man a X shaped scar. "Sunofabitch!" he yelled out. Moving back a bit he saw that the two brats were gone.

"Where the hell are you, you little fuckers.!?" he yelled, getting ready to go on the attack. But before he could move Naruto threw a kunai straight at Alberto from the shadows. Moving his hand to block the blade, he didn't expect what would happen next. Right when the kunai touched his robotic arm, it burst in to smoke. A fist flew out of the smoke, slamming across the man's face. Then another hand quickly grabbed on to the man's hair, the clone flipped himself over the man's head, and proceeded to lock his legs around Alberto's neck. He then held his hands in a cross sign.

" _Kage Bunshin no Justu (Shadow Clone Technique)"_ Naruto yelled.

Before Alberto could react, he felt two knees slam into his chin from below, which had enough force to launch him into the air. While in the air, multiple clones that were sticking to the wall grabbed onto him. Holding him in place a few feet above the ground. The clones then started to run up the wall, while dragging the man with them. When they were halfway up the building, they threw the man up. Where even more clone where waiting, delivering a flurry of fists that pushed the man higher.

As he reached the top of the building, he could see two blonde clones propel themselves at him. Hitting him with a double dive kick, rocketing the man back to the ground. Bouncing off the ground, he could see his punishment was not over. As the feral charged at him on all fours.

 **Blockbuster:** _"Cat Scratch Fever!"_ A flurry of clawed swipes tore into the man, blood flying as he was forced back even further. It only ended when she slammed into him with a strong head-butt, launching him away.

Skipping off the ground in a bloody heap, he could only look up hearing the sound of footsteps coming towards him. Looking up he saw it was the blonde…. with a glowing sphere in his hand.

Not having enough time to dodge Alberto went onto one knee and brought up his robotic arm to block the glowing ball as best as he could.

" _Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)!"_ the sphere slammed into the man head on, tearing through the robotic arm at the forearm. The force of the Rasengan sent the man to the same wall he had sent Naruto earlier. Nearly causing the whole wall to collapse in on itself. The man slid to the ground, beaten, bloody and most definitely broken. He would not be getting up from that anytime soon.

Looking closely to make sure he wouldn't get up Naruto relaxed. "Damn that was a pain in the ass!" Naruto yelled, thoroughly exhausted in both mind and body. Nadia soon joined Naruto at his side, resting her arm around his shoulder. Giving him her cat like grin, and her eyes oddly sparkling.

"That was awesome whiskers! You were like 'WHAM, BAM' and I was like 'SCRATCH, SLASH'. And then that weird glowing ball!? We have got to work together more often! What do you say, partner?" She asked, smiling at him.

Naruto's eye's twitched in annoyance "Stop calling me whiskers!? It's Naruto, not whiskers! And as for working together more often…sure, but only while I'm in town. I want to go traveling around the world, and I'll need money to help me get around. That alright?".

While Not the full time partnership she wanted, it'll do for now. She smiled as she shook Naruto's hand "Deal!". Then she looked up slightly, a look of confusion came across her face. "Hey Naruto, did we forget something?"

"You mean Carter?" Naruto asked, seemingly unworried at the potential escape of the businessman.

"AHH! Did he escape!" Nadia yelled, quickly looking towards the ford's car, only to see Carter tied up in ninja wire, with a clone sitting on top of him.

When Alberto started getting beat down, Carter tried to sneak away from the fight. That is until one of the clones Naruto summoned noticed him and restrained him.

"You little bastards, I demand you untie me!" The businessman yelled.

Before he can yell anymore Naruto looked towards a nearby garbage can. Lifting it up he found a suitable makeshift gag. He retrieved a used diaper and a long piece of dirty cloth.

"What do you plan on doing with those?" The businessman asked, a look of dismay crossing his face.

"Just something to make you shut up." Naruto smiles darkly at him.

The man tried to squirm away, but the clone sitting on him held him in place. Naruto stuffed the dirty diaper in the man's mouth, his squirming and gagging making it difficult to keep it in place. Naruto pulled his arm back and punched the pudgy businessman in the gut, the force actually causing the man to be knocked out. Naruto then proceeded to tie the dirty piece of cloth around his mouth to secure the 'gag'. "That's just nasty." Nadia voiced her disgust at the makeshift gag.

The Duo then proceeded to walk towards the Ford's car. Naruto walked to the driver's window, knocking on it lightly. The driver as cowering in his seat, looked over at Naruto with fear. "Oi, get out of here." The second those words left the blonde's mouth, the driver threw open his door and bolted out of the alleyway not even othering to grab the keys.

"So where is the money?" Naruto asked as he opened the backdoors of the car.

"He likely has it hidden somewhere." Nadia walked to the back door of the car, inspecting the back seats. She then looked towards the floor, noticing the carpeted floor was a bit lumpy. She then used her claws to dig into the carpet to tear it out. Revealing the floor of the car to be packed densely with dollar bills.

Both Nadia and Naruto smiled at the large amount of money on the floor. "Jackpot."

A few minutes later the duo had stuffed all of the cash in cliché robber sacks with dollar signs on them. As they were starting to leave, they heard a raspy laugh coming from Alberto's bloody form.

Alberto was staring at them, blood flowing from his head "Hehe…You little bastards...heh…are so fucked. So fucked. Hehahahahaha.".

Naruto looked towards the man with a look of disinterest. He handed the sack of cash he was carrying to Nadia "Go on ahead, I'll catch up after I've dealt with him." He said, not even looking back for confirmation.

Nadia flipped the bags onto her shoulders "Alright, but hurry up, there's no telling if they had any back up.". She leapt towards the wall, and continuously jumped from wall to wall until she reached the top. She then went from roof to roof, leaving Naruto alone with the bloodied man.

Naruto walked calmly towards Alberto, and crouched down to the slouched man's eye level. The man was still laughing, repeatedly saying how they were 'fucked'. Naruto grabbed the man by the head, forcing him to look him in the eye. "What are you talking about?" Naruto wondered if the man was just talking bullshit, or if there were any real meaning to his words.

The man smiled at him, as if he won. "You fucked up kid. You and that little feral bitch. Do you know who you are fucking with. You fucked with a member of the Medici Family. The rulers of the Canopy Kingdom's underworld. When I tell Vitale what happened, he'll send people to fucking kill you and those you love. Hell, you'll probably be forced to watch them die." As the man was ranting, he didn't notice Naruto's eyes change from their deep blue to a glowing scarlet red and his pupils becoming slitted.

"You dumbass." Naruto said quietly. The man looked up, pissed at the child's insult. Before he could say anything, he froze in fear. The cold look Naruto gave with the demonic glowing eyes struck fear into the man. "You threaten the people I love? When you're in such a vulnerable position."

Either in an act of fear or stupidity the man continued. "Shut the fuck up! You little brat, the Medici's will..."

Naruto held out his hand as the man started talking. When the glowing ball formed in his palm Naruto slammed it onto the man's shoulder against the wall, where his robotic prosthetic arm was attached. _"Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)!"_ Naruto roared as the ball of chakra ripped through the man's robotic arm and flesh, his scream piercing the sound of grinding metal and flesh. The ball of chakra completely tore off the remains of his arm.

The man was whimpering as he held where his arm once was. Blood flowed through his fingertips as he held onto his shoulder.

' _ **Yes. Kill him. He dared to threaten us.'**_ Yami's voiced whispered in Naruto's mind.

'No, I won't.' Naruto's voice was strangely calm.

' _ **What!?'**_ Yami was shocked. He was sure Naruto would kill the man for threatening his love ones.

"No, I won't bloody my hands. Even if he's scum. I have a better idea to deal with him.' Naruto coldly thought. 'Tell me Yami, can you mess with his mind? Make him forget?'

Yami was quite interested with Naruto's plan. _**'I believe it is possible, if the Yamanaka clan can do it so can I. It's just that I've never had the chance to try it. Although the man will likely have a few screws loose for the rest of his life.'**_ Yami admitted.

'Do it. I don't care what happens to him. Just make him forget about me and Nadia." Naruto asked. Not caring for the man's health in the slightly.

' _ **Alright, just place your hands on his forehead and channel chakra to your hands. I'll do the rest.'**_

Naruto did as he was told, forcing the shivering man to stay still. He placed a hand glowing with chakra on the man's temple. When the hand touched the man's temple, the man shook violently as if he were being electrocuted to death. After a minute of screaming, Naruto removed his hand. The man was unconscious, drool falling from his lips.

Naruto then walked towards the unconscious businessman to do the same, although this time being easier as the old man was already unconscious.

Finished with his memory wiping, Naruto turned towards the wall. Preparing to wall walk out of there.

"What the fuck?" Naruto jumped slightly when he heard someone mumble from the entrance of the alleyway.

"Fuck." Naruto whispered under his breath. The young blonde slowly turned around to face the witness of his crime.

Standing at the entrance of the alleyway stood a stoic man with a somewhat large nose. He wore a plain white shirt with 2 gun holsters strapped over it, and plain brown jeans. He had dark, almost black hair with a purple tint to it parted to both sides of his chin. He looked at Naruto with skepticism.

"Kid, what the hell is going on here." The man asked.

 **A bit earlier**

Running down the streets of New Meridian, Irvin was currently working on his newest case. Currently he was investigating Carter Lockwood, a rich businessman who likely had ties to the underworld.

Irvin was a private detective, formerly a part of New Meridian PD. He left the police department just last year after what had happened to his partner. His former partner was Ben Birdland, a good and honest cop. He was beaten near death after arresting some Medici goons by his fellow officers. They were paid off by the Medici. The beating left the man needing the support of an iron lung to survive.

A month later a man who called himself doctor Avery came to visit Ben. He offered him a 'second chance' and took him to some lab. After some surgery, his friend was now melded with machinery to help him breath, and pneumatic weaponry. Currently he went by the name **'Big Band'**.

Back to the present, Irvin had been following the dirty businessman for some time. He had gotten some leads, but needed some solid proof to lock this bastard away. He had been tailing them for a while but had lost him for a bit after the debacle the roadblock presented.

He was currently running in the direction Carter's car went. He had lost sight of it a few times but had managed to catch up to it. He had lost sight of the car twenty minutes ago, after taking a wrong turn. He was sure he had lost them. Irvin looked around as he was running, noticing that this part of New Meridian has been abandoned for a while. 'There's something shady going-on here.'

As he thought this an anguished scream broke the stillness of the night. Irvin turned towards the direction of the scream, running in a full sprint towards the source. He eventually came to the entrance of an alleyway.

Irvin came upon an odd scene. In front of him stood a blonde boy looking no older than eight. The boy was looking towards the wall, surrounded by two unconscious adults. With closer examination Irvin saw that one of them was Carter, while the other looked like one of the Medici thugs, although missing an arm.

Irvin was not sure what to make of this scene. "What the fuck?" slipped from Irvin's mouth. The lad jumped slightly from surprise, Irvin could swear he heard the kid say 'Fuck.' Under his breath.

"Kid, what the hell is going on here?" Irvin asked, his skepticism showing on his face.

 **Back to the present**

Naruto froze in place, not moving even a single inch. "What should I do? Should I run? Talk to him? Knock him out with a punch?" Naruto's mind was in turmoil, trying to decide on what to do.

"Kid?" Irvin asked in a slightly concerned voice. Irvin took a step forward, attempting to get closer to help who he thought was a scared child. With his sudden movement Naruto backed up slightly, brandishing a kunai. "Don't come any closer!" Naruto yelled.

Irvin stood in place, holding his hands up in a non-threatening. Looking Naruto in the eyes he said calmly "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then why are you here?" Naruto asked him distrustfully. Naruto then nodded his head toward the slouched figures of Carter and Alberto "Are you with them?"

"No, I'm not with them. My name is Irvin, I'm actually a private investigator. I've been investigating Mr. Carter, trying to get enough evidence to lock him away." Irvin answered honestly.

Naruto looked at him closely, trying to see if the man was lying. When he saw that the man wasn't lying to him, he put away the kunai. With the removal of the weapon, Irvin lowered his hands, looking more calmed.

Naruto brought out from his coat a red file, with the name carter printed on the cover. "If you're really investigating the old bastard, then this will be very useful in locking him up." Naruto tossed the file towards Irvin, landing at his feet. As he knelt for the files, Naruto bolted towards the wall. Naruto applied chakra to his feet and ran up the wall. As Naruto ran up the wall the he could hear the investigator calling for him. "Hey kid, Wait!"

"The names not Kid! It's Naruto." Naruto yelled back before he disappeared into the night.

Irvin looked up to where the blonde child disappeared, and back to the file. Looking into the file Irvin smiled. Inside the file were incriminating photos of Carter, which would definitely help in locking him away. As he was smiling a thought came to him "Wait a minute. That kid just ran up a wall." Deciding It was best to think on it later he dragged the criminals to prison, although slightly disgusted Carter had a dirty diaper in his mouth.

 **At Yu-Wans Restaurant**

Right now the restaurant was filled with celebration. The Fish-Bone gang were celebrating their newest addition to their gang. They were enjoying a feast using some of the money they kept for themselves. While most of the money went off to help the needy, people can't live off of charity.

Currently the adult Dragonians were drunk off their asses on sake. Finley reached out next to him, resting his arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Kid…hic…you're alright." The Dragonian complimented in a slurred voice. Naruto blushed slightly and scratched the back of his head, grinning. He wasn't used to being complimented before, although it was a good feeling. "Thanks Finley."

The Dragonian then looked Naruto in the eye with a serious look "Hey Naruto. You don't have anywhere to return to right? A family perhaps." The finned dragonian asked the young blonde. He wanted to know if he had anyone to look after or if he had anyone for that matter.

Naruto was startled by the question, but when he processed it he just looked down. A dark expression crossing his face. The festive mood came crashing down. The other member looking on closely to the events transpiring in front of them.

Noticing Naruto's shift in mood, Finley got his answer. The kid had no family, or any that he thought of as one. He then looked down with his eyes closed. "Kid, you know what it means to be a part of the Fish-Bone gang?" Naruto looked up, not sure what he was getting at.

Finley then gave a large fanged smile "It means you are a part of our family, whether you like it or not. You could be halfway around the world on your travels, it still wouldn't change the fact you're one of us now."

Naruto wanted to deny his claim, not sure if he should be a part of their family. Working together was fine, but being a part of a family was completely different. Hell he denied staying with and being a part of the Renoir family to protect them.

Right now Yami was yelling in his mind to deny them right there, right now. Telling him they'd only be a burden, and that only pain will come of it. But looking around him, seeing all the cheerful smiles and the light hearted warmth he felt, he couldn't bring himself to contradict Finley.

Naruto just gave a foxy smile, his eyes a bit watery "Heh…. I guess I can live with that dattebayo."

With Naruto's acceptance a resounding cheer came from the gang as the adults rose their drinks in celebration. Nadia rose her dim su (steamed dumpling) in celebration as she was too young to drink.

With the mood back in a festive mood, Finley decided to have some fun. Sporting a sly look Finley decided to ask Naruto an embarrassing question. Waiting for Naruto to start drinking his tea, he struck.

"So Naruto, do you have a crush on Nadia. Since you two would be such a cute couple." He asked with a shit eating grin.

Nearly choking on his tea at the question, Naruto slammed his fist on his chest on started coughing heavily. "Why the hell are you asking me that!?" Naruto almost yelled, blushing a bit.

"Oh, so you do." Marlin asked, deciding to join in the fun. "I mean, you two are close enough in age. It wouldn't be too surprising." He added, chuckling at seeing Naruto turn red. Fisher nodded in agreement, looking like he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"Come on guys, can you please stop." Naruto pleaded.

"What'sss wrong. Don't you find Nadia appealing?" Slinkey hissed in amusement.

"Yeah Whiskers. What's wrong? Cat got your tongue, or is it fish in this case?" Nadia said wearing her Cheshire grin.

Naruto just rested his head on the table, trying to hide from the embarrassment from being teasing. "I hate you guys."

 **A week later**

"Finally, I'm finished." Naruto had set up a camp deep in the woods, close to the kingdoms borders. The camp was made up of a simple tent he bought with his cut of the heist, a fire pit, and a makeshift outhouse.

It had been a few days since he had bid to the Fish-Bone gang for the time being. He had exchanged numbers with them to keep in touch and to plan future heist ahead of time. While sad to say goodbye, Naruto knew he would see them again. Heck, Nadia had offered to help him with his stealth and overall thieving skills whenever he came back to visit.

Sitting close to the fire pit Naruto unsealed some breakfast dumplings from Yu-wans restaurant. After eating breakfast, Naruto unsealed the scrolls he had taken from his clan's library. Naruto separated the scrolls into different groups based on topics such as Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Fuinjutsu.

Though when Naruto had sorted the scrolls based on their topics, it was apparent that one scroll remained. It was his "mother's" _Adamantine Sealing Chains._ While it was a Fuinjutsu, it was also a kekkei genkai. It was a rare ability within the Uzumaki clan, or what's left of it. It was a powerful jutsu that materialized exclusively for the female members of his clan.

He wondered why he had taken it, but at the time it felt like it was just calling to him. Maybe he could find a way to learn it. Naruto decided to ask the only other person he could for insight, Yami. Yami was pissed at him for ignoring him when it came to the Fish-Bone gang, but he needed help.

'Hey Yami, can you help me with this.' Naruto asked/thought.

' _ **Oh now you want my opinion.'**_ Yami's sarcasm was not lost to Naruto _ **. 'What do you want.'**_

Naruto decided it was best to ignore Yami's tone 'I wanted to ask if there was a way for me to learn Kushina's _Adamantine Sealing Chains.'_

Yami thought about it. He knew of a way for Naruto to learn the technique, but he needed to think of the pros and cons of Naruto learning it. While Naruto could use it to get that much stronger to defend himself and would be viable for Yami to use when he took over, there was also the chance for Naruto to use it against him if he ever learned of his plans. Thinking carefully, Yami decided the pros outweighed the cons, especially since Naruto was so gullible.

' _ **Yeah I know of a way, although it will take a while. The seal will have to be opened at least thirty percent of the way for me to have enough control to use Kyuubi's chakra and your help to modify your genes to allow you to unlock those chains.'**_

Hearing this Naruto was thrilled 'How long will that take?' Naruto asked, almost jumping with excitement.

Yami smirked, exhilarated at the prospect of more power. _**'Well based on how last time went your limit for opening the gate at a time is ten percent. Then based on the amount of pain you went through, it would be best if you opened the gate once a year. It'd be best to not overdue it; we don't want you to possibly die now. So around a year and a half to two.'**_

Naruto while not wanting to wait so long, was still glad he could learn the technique. Now with that business taken care of, Naruto decided to focus on his training schedule. Right now he wasn't even skilled enough to be considered genin level, he had gotten by because of luck and others. That will no longer be the case.

Naruto planned to train for a bit before he started his journey, he wanted to be ready to face what he may come across. So looking over the scrolls, he made his game plan.

Throughout the day he would work on his physical training. While he may be more physically fit than most kids his age and can use chakra to augment his strength, that did not mean he should just laze around all day. Especially when Naruto considers the stats of the jonin and kage level ninjas in his and other villages, he wasn't even close to being able to face them any time soon.

While Naruto is working on his physique he would have shadow clones be learning from the scrolls. With some help from Kyuubi's chakra Naruto had a large amount of clones working at one time.

Every day Naruto was able to create one hundred clone for training. He had twenty clones focus on learning how to chakra control. Thirty clones were assigned to work on his main affinity, wind manipulation. Thirty clones would focus on Fuinjutsu, learning the basics and working their way up. The last twenty would focus on the _Rasengan_ , trying to see if they could strengthen or enlarge the energy sphere.

Naruto can modify his game plan to work on other subjects if he needed to. If he thought he needed to focus on something, he'd change his scheduled to make it work. He would have some clones train in Genjutsu once in a while.

With his training a planned out, Naruto felt confident he'd become stronger. "Look out world, here I come."

 **A Prison within New Meridian**

Lorenzo was not having a good day. First the incompetent fool Carter failed to pay his dues. It would seem even with the protection of a member of the Medici family the old fool was still robbed. The revenue lost wasn't too bad, just one of many 'donations' were stolen.

It wouldn't be a problem if they could get a name or a description of who had stolen the money. Although it was unlikely he would get that info, considering that sitting across from him in an interrogation room was Alberto. Why was it unlikely? Simple, the man seemed to lost his fucking mind, similar to the old man. Alberto was in a straightjacket with a plastic prosthetic, chained to the chair.

The man was rocking back and forth in his chair, mumbling nonsense about some shadow demon with red eyes. They had been sitting there for the past half hour, trying to get a clue on what had happened. But it turned out to be a waste of time.

Lorenzo thoughts drifted on who could have done it. Was it the Gabinos? No, they were too loyal and scared to do such a thing. The Genovese? No, they wouldn't have gone for something so small time. Lorenzo gripped the life gem hanging around his neck in thought. He had no idea who had stolen from him. It was unlikely any of the other mafia families, considering what he did to the Contiellos no family would even think of fucking with his money. So left him with a question, then who did?

His thoughts were interrupted by Alberto's crazed mumblings intensifying. The crazed ramblings were starting to get on Lorenzo's nerve. "Ugh. I'm too old for this shit." He complained as he grabbed a pistol from his waist. He leveled it to Alberto's head and " **Bang** " Alberto's forehead now had a steaming bullet hole, his while body falling slack against the chair.

Lorenzo simply snapped his fingers and two police men came in. "Leave him at the dump with Carter." He ordered the crooked cops. The two cops simply grabbed the corpse by its shoulders and dragged it off.

Resting the gone on his forehead, a look of annoyance was sprawled on the mafia boss's face. He didn't know who or what stole from him. But he was sure of one thing. That he would have them chopped up and dumped into some river to 'sleep with the fishes.'

No one fucks with the Medici Family.

 **Omake**

 **Naruto and Umbrella meet**

 _Sometime after meeting Parasoul_

Naruto was wandering around the Renoir's home, just killing some time till he decided to go to bed. He had been given permission to stay there for as long as he needed. And he would use that time to learn of his new surroundings.

Walking through the living quarters of the house, Naruto heard what sounded to be a little girl laughing. Walking towards the sound, Naruto peeked through a door with the name 'Umbrella' written in pink letters.

The room looked to have been for a little girl. The walls were painted a bright pink, covered with pictures drawn with crayon. An army of stuffed toys were scattered across the room. In the center of the room was a queen sized bed fit for a princess.

Right now a little girl wearing a raincoat with short pink hair and eyes was jumping on the with joy. Though one thing stuck out about this scene, the purple umbrella she was holding. The umbrella had large eyes with red irises protruding from the purple umbrella. The umbrella also seemed to have pincer like teeth at its tip.

"What the hell?" Naruto thought aloud at the monstrous umbrella, walking in to get a better look at it. Hearing the voice of the intruding stranger Umbrella quickly turned her attention towards the blonde.

She closely inspected the blonde, looking at him from top to bottom. Until she focused on his face, particularly his whiskers. "Kitty?"

Naruto tilted his head slightly "Kitty?" he asked, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"Kitty!" The little girl yelled, running towards the blonde and jumping on him. Not expecting the young girl to charge at him, or how fast the little girl could run he was tackled to the grown. Where the little girl was petting him and pulling his cheeks painfully.

"Oi! I'm not a freaking cat!" Naruto loudly protested. Trying to get the little girl to release him, but was unable to release the little girls iron grip.

"What's going on here?" a slightly amused voice came from the doorway. Leaning against the doorframe was none other than Parasoul, a small smile on her face.

"Can you please get her off of me?" Naruto pleaded, not wanting to be some little girls pet. Umbrella had climbed onto his shoulders, getting a better grip of his head. Thoroughly enjoying the ride.

Parasoul put on a thoughtful look "Hmm. No. I think Umbrella could use a play mate."

Hearing this Naruto just slouched slightly in defeat. Accepting his fate. He played with the girl for a few hours, eventually getting the girl to stop calling him kitty. When they were done playing tag, Umbrella was exhausted. Naruto gave her a piggy back to her bed, sleeping along the way. Tucking her into bed Naruto noticed she looked at ease. As he was turning to leave he heard her mumble something to him.

"Goodnight big brother." He heard her say. Naruto was touched that she called him big brother, something his sisters ever called him. It gave him a warm feeling inside.

"Goodnight sis." He replied quietly, smiling towards her. He would make sure to spend more time with Umbrella later on.

 **HF: So what do you guys think. I hope it was enjoyable. I decided to add an Omake give a better look into Naruto's relationships, like how Umbrella got attached to Naruto. Oh and if you want a character that didn't make it into the skullgirls game (There are a few) just ask in the review and I'll see if I can fit them into the story.**

 **Also I have some news to tell.**

 **1# one reason I've been out for a bit other than work and school was because I was researching a project that will be coming this month hopefully. I'm working with another person who'll be revealed when it is posted.**

 **2# I failed at finding a beta reader. Meh.**

 **3# There will be lemons, but not for a long while.**

 **4# I plan to update my previous chapters to be better grammatically, and details. If you want to you can point out mistakes via PM.**

 **That's all. Please Review my dear readers. Your input keeps me motivated.**

 **HalfwayFallen out.**


End file.
